


Неполадки с водопроводом

by aqwt101



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Словно им мало Рейфов, теперь в Атлантисе сломался водопровод. <br/>Действие происходит между сериями "Пробуждение" и "Игра в прятки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неполадки с водопроводом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plumber's Helper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7658) by Sholio. 



Местоположение местных ванных было далеко не первым в списке вещей, о которых думала Элизабет Вейр, проходя через Врата. Честно говоря, это не было ни второй, ни третьей, ни даже двадцать пятой вещью. У нее и так с избытком хватало проблем. Так было до тех пор, пока Самнер, Шеппард и исследовательская команда не прошли через Врата, оставив остальных в городе под угрозой неминуемого затопления, и кто-то впервые не затронул эту тему. 

– Мадам, у некоторых людей тут маленькая проблема, – сказал ей один из военных – Бейтс, вспомнила она имя. 

– Какая именно? – рассеянно переспросила она, пытаясь одновременно разобраться в том, что объяснял ей один из ученых МакКея – новейший план сбережения энергии для предотвращения скорого разрушения щита. 

– Это… дело в том, мэм… ну…сложно так сказать…

Она проработала с Бейтсом лишь пару часов, но он отнюдь не показался ей застенчивым, так что она лишь устало поинтересовалась, что же случилось. 

– Все же попробуйте, – сказала она.

Бейтс глядел куда-то поверх ее головы. 

– Мы до сих пор не смогли обнаружить ванные комнаты, мадам. Некоторым уже становится…очень неудобно. 

_Как будто других проблем нет,_ подумала Элизабет. – А это не может подождать? 

– Уже едва ли, мадам.

Она обернулась, глянув наверх. 

– МакКей! 

– Я занят! – донесся ответ.

Элизабет поднялась на пару ступенек.

– Это важно.

МакКей возмущенно глянул на нее. 

– Избежать неминуемой смерти под водой тоже, надеюсь, вы с этим согласны.

Под водой… Вейр подумала, что сейчас было явно не самое лучшее время для обсуждения этой темы. 

– Родни, я всего лишь хотела спросить, не заметил ли ты ванных комнат, когда просматривал схемы города. 

– Я тут был немного занят с удержанием щита. Всемирный потоп, помните?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Элизабет напомнила себе, что она вела переговоры с террористами, диктаторами и спятившими бандитами. Несомненно она сможет справиться с одним взвинченным физиком. 

– Я понимаю, то, что ты сейчас делаешь крайне важно… 

– Вот именно! Так почему бы не прекратить меня отвлекать? 

– Родни, – она попыталась поймать его взгляд, но он уже снова уткнулся в компьютер. – Я не прошу тебя бросить то, что ты делаешь, но так как может пройти какое-то время, прежде чем полковник Самнер и его люди вернутся, я бы предложила тебе рассмотреть последствия того, что столько людей оказались заперты в небольшом помещении без единой ванной.

Кажется, эта тирада оказала влияние, потому что Родни взглянул на нее с несколько более осмысленным выражением. 

– А, – сказал он. 

– Вот-вот, а. Если ты сможешь выделить одного из своих людей на пару минут, чтобы он взглянул на карту, я была бы очень признательна.

Родни коротко кивнул и щелкнул пальцами, подзывая кого-то из своих подчиненных. 

\- Эй, Неленка – Незенка – Зелезка – иди сюда! 

– Зеленка, – вздохнув, поправил ученый. 

– Я так и сказал. Помоги ей с ее проблемой, ладно? – обернувшись, он заорал: – Зачем вы включили эту систему? Вы что, пытаетесь всех здесь убить? Я что, единственный в галактике Пегас, у кого есть мозги?

Элизабет и Зеленка сочувственно переглянулись, когда ураган по имени Родни набросился на съежившуюся ученую-японку. 

– Жаль, что уже слишком поздно попросить милое тихое назначение в эпицентр Чернобыльского взрыва, – тихо пробормотал Зеленка, улыбнувшись ей.

Элизабет улыбнулась в ответ. Она не общалась лично с Радеком Зеленкой, за исключением часового интервью перед миссией, однако ее впечатлили его резюме и рекомендации, и он начинал ей нравиться. 

– Чем я могу вам помочь, доктор? 

– Ванные, – лаконично ответила Элизабет. – Морпехи пока еще не нашли не одной. Я хотела спросить, не могли бы вы показать мне какие-нибудь карты.

Зеленка нажал несколько кнопок. Сперва экран заполнился символами – Элизабет узнала несколько слов на языке Древних, но большинство были ей незнакомы. Затем изображение пару раз мигнуло, и наконец на экране появилась схема города, которая правда, выглядела скорее как подсвеченная светокопия. 

– Прошу прощения, – извинился Зеленка. – Мы едва начинаем понимать, как тут все работает. Мне кажется, эта штука наиболее подходит под слово "карта" из всего, что мы обнаружили, но мы пока только пытаемся разобраться в ней. 

– Не нужно извинений, доктор. Я в высшей степени впечатлена, что вы умудрились разобраться в этих системах всего за несколько часов. – Зеленка чуть покраснел, и Элизабет углубилась в рассматривание экрана. – Где мы сейчас?

Зеленка указал на скопление мерцающих точек. 

– Здесь.

Элизабет сдвинула брови, понемногу начиная соотносить расположение цветных линий на экране с реальным обликом города. 

– Она не слишком подробная, – наконец сказала она. – Видно только самые большие комнаты и залы, и я даже не могу сказать, какой уровень она показывает, или же это сразу все уровни, наложенные друг на друга. 

– Ее можно вращать, – продемонстрировал Зеленка. – Но да, я согласен, в ней очень сложно разобраться. – Мы еще даже не выяснили, где тут хотя бы масштабирование, и на ней нет ни одной подписи. – Он обвел рукой зал, в котором они находились. – Вообще-то, здесь нигде нет ни одной подписи. Мы расшифровываем базу данных очень медленно, но у нас так мало времени на это– … 

– А что здесь? – спросила она, указав место. – Это в безопасной части города? Эти маленькие комнатки выглядят многообещающе. 

– Никто отсюда не уходит, ясно? – заявил Родни, стремглав пронесшийся мимо них. – Мне достаточно тяжело отключать ненужные системы и без того, что люди то и дело случайно включают то, что я только что выключил! 

Элизабет благодарно кивнула Зеленке и обернулась к Родни. 

– Доктор МакКей, мне жаль, но если мы останемся в этом городе дольше, чем на несколько часов, мы должны найти ванные. Кроме того, нам неизвестно, сколько еще Самнер и его команда... 

– Вы исходите из того, что у них вообще были ванные, – Родни говорил, не поднимая головы, не переставая с бешеной скоростью нажимать кнопки компьютера. 

– Древние были вполне материальны, когда строили Атлантис. Они ходили, ели и спали. Конечно, у них были ванные.

-Откуда вам знать? – поинтересовался Родни. – Может, они избавились от этой потребности. Или, может, у них было что-то вроде личного МНТ, который выкидывал отходы организма в параллельное измерение. 

Безуспешно попытавшись прогнать из головы этот образ, Элизабет подошла к нему вплотную, заставив его поднять глаза. 

– Все может быть, Родни, но мы пока что не избавились от этой потребности, а я как раз начинаю ее ощущать. Уверена, что и многие твои люди тоже. 

– Зелорка! – крикнул Родни поверх ее головы. – Я же сказал тебе помочь ей! Найди ванную доктору Вейр! Только ради всего святого, не трогай ничего!

Элизабет расслышала бормотание чеха: 

– Разумеется, ваше превосходительство. Уже бегу, мой лорд. Ваше желание – закон для меня...

Она надеялась, что это не было плохим знаком, сигнализирующем об их неспособности работать вместе. Она была готова к расхождениям во мнениях, так как намеренно подбирала людей, способных мыслить и действовать самостоятельно, но последнее, чего она хотела – чтобы ее тщательно подобранная команда вцепилась друг другу в глотки. Но все же все они были профессионалами. Конечно, они не будут пререкаться постоянно. На крайний случай, можно будет просто назначить их в разные смены. 

– Спасибо, Родни. 

– Мгм, – пробормотал тот, уже вернувшись к работе.

Или, может, назначить Родни в одну смену, а всех остальных ученых – в другую…будем надеяться, что до этого дело не дойдет.

Один из морпехов подошел с каким-то вопросом, и на какое-то время она действительно отвлеклась, пока все более нервные взгляды на большинстве лиц и ее собственное растущее сожаление о нескольких последних чашках кофе не заставили ее поинтересоваться, как там дела у Зеленки. Она коснулась наушника. 

– Доктор Зеленка? Есть успехи?

Раздалось приглушенное бормотанье, надо полагать, чешские ругательства, потом Зеленка сказал: 

– Я не вполне уверен. Думаю, я начинаю понимать, где должны находиться ванные, но я не могу открыть двери. 

– Радек, я правильно вас расслышала? Ванные заперты? – Элизабет подумала, не может ли это быть местью Древних вторгшимся в их город. 

– У меня нет гена.

Ключ, ген АТД….черт возьми, ну конечно. Оглядевшись в поисках Родни, она заметила, как он стремительно сбегает вниз по ступеням. Это человек никогда ничего не делал наполовину. 

– Родни! У тебя есть... 

– Не сейчас! – он едва не проскочил с разбегу во Врата, и упал на колени, изучая интерфейс между Вратами и полом, после чего помчался обратно по лестнице. – Цепи полностью сожжены! Это не сработает, пока мы не... Проклятье, куда делась эта женщина! Мико!

Элизабет преследовала его. 

– Родни, может один из твоих людей с геном АТД... 

– Не сейчас!

Она притормозила на вершине лестницы. Определенно нужно будет поговорить о цепочке власти позже, но сейчас она могла только посочувствовать его положению. Ген, нужен кто-то, у кого есть ген, и кто сейчас не слишком занят…а все морпехи перетаскивают ящики… 

Она включила рацию. 

– Доктор Беккет, вы свободны? 

– Только позовите меня, милая. – Повисла пауза, потом: – То есть, я не имел в виду…

Губы Элизабет изогнулись в улыбке. 

– Если вы свободны, не могли бы вы подойти к доктору Зеленке на один уровень выше? Ему нужна ваша помощь.

Мгновенно голос врача стал серьезным. 

– Он ранен? Болен? 

– Нет, ему просто нужен кто-то с геном АТД. 

– Вот так всегда, женщины интересуются мной только из-за моих генов… – она услышала грохот и хруст. – Ну ладно, и где он сейчас? 

– Доктор Зеленка, вы можете объяснить доктору Беккету, где вы находитесь?

Она оставила их при деле и пошла наблюдать за морпехами и учеными, изучающими зону Врат.

 

***

 

– Вы, должно быть, доктор Зеленка. Карсон Беккет, старший врач.

Они пожали друг другу руки и Зеленка продолжил осматривать стену. 

– У вас есть ген? – спросил он. 

– К несчастью, да.

Зеленка выглядел слегка удивленным. Для ученых, подумал Беккет, это должно быть исполнением заветного желания. Он хотел лишь избавиться от этой проклятой штуки. 

– Доктор Вейр послала меня сюда, чтобы помочь вам что-то активировать, только не уточнила, что, – наконец сказал Карсон. 

– Мы ищем ванные, – ответил Зеленка. – Тут много дверей, которые нельзя открыть без гена, и я пришел к заключению, что ванные как раз за некоторыми из них, – он махнул рукой на стену. Беккет не увидел там ничего напоминающего дверь; просто разные панели из дерева и стекла или из чего там они были сделаны. – За некоторыми дверьми, очевидно, есть комнаты, а для чего еще могут использоваться дюжины одинаковых комнат, как не для ванных? Чего еще может быть нужно столько много? 

– Думаю, это разумно, – согласился Беккет.

Зеленка кивнул, улыбнувшись. 

– Ну так что, попробуете?

Не без опаски Беккет приложил руки к стене. Даже касаясь ее, он не мог определить, из чего она сделана – материал, обладающий теплотой дерева и гладкий, как пластик. 

– Знаете, в половине случаев эти штуки все равно со мной не срабатывают, – сказал он. – За этой дверью могут быть сотни ванных, и – о-о!

С тихим свистом казавшаяся Беккету бесконечной стена вдруг скользнула вбок, открывая ярко освещенный альков футов шести глубиной. Противоположная стена была закрыта каким-то листом блестящего жемчужно-серого материала, за исключением этого, комната была абсолютно пуста. Ряд светящихся панелей по обоим сторонам комнаты освещал небольшое пространство бело-голубым светом. Стены были украшены причудливо изгибающимися синими и коричневыми узорами.

Оба нервно топтались на пороге, не решаясь войти внутрь. 

– Это может быть ванная, – сказал наконец Зеленка. 

– Может быть кладовая, – добавил Беккет. – Может быть комната для сжигания отбросов. Или для управления оружейными системами города.

Зеленка протянул внутрь руку – Беккет отшатнулся, защищая лицо руками – и помахал ей в воздухе. Ничего не произошло. 

– Кажется, не сжигает, – сказал чех, и, на цыпочках войдя в комнату, пересек ее и остановился рядом с блестящей стеной в дальнем конце. 

– Думаю, это душ. 

– Правда? – Беккет медленно приблизился к нему. С близкого расстояния этот серый блестящий материал походил на полупрозрачный пластик. Зеленка был прав. Это очень походило на душевую кабинку. Фактически, помещение, в котором они сейчас находились, тоже смутно напоминало ему о ванных в домах на колесах…конечно, очень чистых и прекрасно украшенных ваннах, но без всяких намеков на сантехническое оборудование. 

– Ну, если это душ, то где-то должен быть… – не договорил Беккет. 

– Только если их ванные похожи на наши, – однако в голосе Зеленки была надежда.

Пара минут обследования и обстукивания стен ни к чему не привели. 

– Кажется, нам придется вызвать Родни, – сказал Беккет. – Может, он сможет что-то придумать.

Зеленка нахмурился. – Ему это не понравится. 

– Я знаю, но мы топчемся на одном месте.

Неохотно Зеленка активировал радио. 

– Доктор МакКей? 

– Ну ЧТО еще? – пришел раздраженный ответ. 

– У вас есть минутка? 

– Меня то и дело об этом спрашивают. Вы понимаете, что я пытаюсь спасти вас всех от… 

– От наводнения, да, да, мы знаем, – сказал Зеленка. – Просто мы пытаемся спасти всех от немного _другого_ наводнения, и нам требуется кусочек вашего времени. У нас проблемы с пониманием того, как тут все работает.

Момент царила тишина. Когда Родни заговорил, голос его был ледяным. 

– Вы двое хотите мне сказать, что не в состоянии без моей помощи выяснить, как пользоваться ванной?

Беккет вспыхнул. 

– Ну, это очень необычная ванная...послушайте… 

– Нет, это вы послушайте. – Даже через радиопомехи они слышали, каким напряженным и усталым был голос Родни. – В этом городе полно людей, включая вас двоих, и все они умрут, если я не придумаю, как их спасти. Кому-нибудь из вас вообще нужна моя работа? Вам нужны мои мозги? Сейчас у вас есть и то и другое. Я от этого далеко не в восторге, но учитывая, что я застрял здесь вместе с вами, я работаю на пределе возможного, чтобы спасти этот город. А теперь, пожалуйста, разбирайтесь сами со своей ванной и прекратите меня дергать! 

– Извините, – тихо сказал Беккет, хотя он не был уверен, что Родни это услышал, так как радиоконтакт был уже прерван. Подняв глаза, он встретил взгляд Зеленки. Оба молчали. 

– Наверное, я должен быть там и помогать ему, – наконец сказал Зеленка.

Беккет кивнул. 

– Может быть. Но доктор Вейр права… мы должны решить эту проблему. Предполагая, что мы выживем – его рот изогнулся в улыбке, – а мне хочется это предполагать – нам придется либо выяснить все-таки, как работает ванная, либо закрыть один из коридоров и разместиться там.

Зеленка поморщился. 

– Вообще-то он прав, – сказал он, постучав носком ботинка по полу и оглядываясь вокруг. – Мы разумные люди. Мы можем выяснить это, не спрашивая доктора Я-Куда-Умнее-Всех-Вас. Это не должно быть сложной задачей. 

– Это же ванная, ее должно быть просто использовать, вы так не думаете? – спросил Беккет. – То есть, вряд ли требуется проходить десятиминутный тест на интеллект всякий раз, как вам требуются удобства, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Затрещала рация. 

– Зеленка? Доктор? Есть что-нибудь? – спросила Вейр. 

– Мы кое-что нашли, – начал Беккет, но замолчал, когда свет мигнул, а пол слегка дрогнул под ногами. – Э, мне вряд ли захочется знать, но что это было?

Пауза. 

– Доктор МакКей говорит, что разрушилась еще одна часть защитного поля.

Беккет сглотнул. 

– Затоплена еще одна часть города, вы хотите сказать. 

– Предлагаю вам обоим вернуться, – сказала Вейр. – У нас просто нет энергии, чтобы продолжать исследование города, неважно по какой причине. – Она помолчала. – И приготовьтесь к эвакуации. У нас не остается выбора. Если мы останемся в Атлантисе, то уничтожим его. Пока что я жду Самнера, но я не намерена ждать, пока затопит весь город.

Зеленка огорченно сдвинул брови. 

– Мы были….так близко. Я могу в этом разобраться. Я уверен, – он сосредоточенно нахмурился. – Полагаю, мне просто _придется_ в этом разобраться. Третья чашка кофе определенно была лишней.

Беккет подавил смех, замаскировав его кашлем.

Зеленка постучал по стене, размышляя вслух: 

– Полагаю, мы ищем туалет, так? Но только в западных ванных комнатах туалеты выглядят как сиденья. В большей части Земли – это отверстие. Я видел такое во многих городах Европы. Может, Древние тоже думали так. 

– Отверстие? – Беккет огляделся вокруг. – Но здесь нет никакого отверстия. 

– Конечно, нет. Вам же не хотелось бы в него провалиться, правда? Но где-то должна быть кнопка, чтобы его открыть, которая конечно не должна быть страшно хорошо запрятана. – Зеленка оглядел комнату. – Может быть, мы не замечаем очевидного, – сказал он, указав на узоры на стенах. 

– Это же обои, – сказал Беккет. 

– Вы уверены?

Нет, он не был уверен. Подойдя к стене, он начал прощупывать и простукивать синие и коричневые загогулины.

Часть завитков собиралась в большую спираль, размером с руку, на высоте груди взрослого человека. Когда Беккет коснулся ее рукой, раздалась слабая вспышка, и пол начал двигаться. Отпрыгнув назад, доктор увидел, как из отверстия в полу выдвигается новая конструкция. Ее назначение угадывалось безошибочно; она была очень похоже на ее земные аналоги.

Позади него рассмеялся Зеленка. Беккет широко улыбнулся и протянул руку; Зеленка хлопнул по подставленной ладони. 

– Мы тоже кое-что можем, – все еще улыбаясь, сказал Беккет. Он замолчал на середине фразы, когда пол резко вздрогнул у них под ногами, и тревожно мигнуло освещение. 

– Доктор Беккет! – раздался по радио нетерпеливый голос доктора Вейр. – Где вы? Вы возвращаетесь к залу Врат? 

– Мы нашли ванные, – сказал Зеленка. 

– Это прекрасно, однако доктор МакКей только что сказал мне, что на нас вот-вот обрушатся несколько миллионов тонн океанской воды, так что нам на самом деле пора -… Что? Активация врат? – радио отключилось.

Зеленка и Беккет переглянулись. Неохотно Беккет потянулся к спирали, чтобы вернуть туалет в первоначальное положение. 

– Подождите, – поспешно сказал Зеленка. – Мне кажется, раз уже мы зашли так далеко…надо убедиться, что он работает, верно?

ГЛАВА 2

\- Извините? Вы хотите, чтобы я починил – _что?_

Элизабет скрестила руки на груди, пытаясь удержать серьезное выражение лица. 

– Ванные комнаты, Родни. 

– У меня три ученых степени, а вы хотите, чтобы я тратил время на починку туалетов? – уставился на нее МакКей. – Для этого есть водопроводчики! 

– И откуда мне взять водопроводчика, Родни? Из Детройта? – Элизабет устало потерла лоб. Она проводила мирные переговоры на Среднем востоке, но каким-то образом Родни МакКей все же умудрялся выводить ее из себя. Она предложила ему принять участие в этой экспедиции по дюжине серьезных причин, однако его манера общения с людьми среди них отнюдь не числилась. – Родни, у нас нет водопроводчиков. Почему-то, когда я собирала команду, то об этом не подумала. 

– Надо было подумать.

Она наклонилась к нему. 

– Кроме того, скорее всего, там что-то не так с технологией Древних, это вряд ли простой засор. А как вы продолжаете всем напоминать, здесь вы наиболее квалифицированный эксперт по технологиям Древних.

Лесть с Родни почти всегда помогала добиться желаемого. Он скрестил руки за спиной, довольно улыбнувшись. 

– Что ж, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. 

Он вышел из офиса Элизабет с лептопом в руках, разбираясь в схемах и заодно проделывая в уме быстрые подсчеты объема жидкостей, протекающих через водопровод. Несколько прошедших со дня всплытия Атлантиса дней сделали очевидным всем и каждому, что детали пользования ванными комнаты – равно как и кухнями, холодильниками и прочими необходимо ежедневными штуками – должны быть среди первых извлеченных из сокровищницы знаний Древних. К счастью, Беккет и этот чешский парень с забавным именем наткнулись на ванные – наверное, случайно, в поисках чего-то другого – как раз перед тем, как Атлантис поднялся на поверхность. (Он слышал о кого-то, что именно в этот момент – момент подъема – Зеленка как раз использовал ванную. От него самого, правда, ни в какую нельзя было добиться подробностей.) Как только Атлантис утвердился на поверхности, они отрядили команды людей с геном обойти город и активировать все ванные. К счастью для всех (особенно для тех, у кого гена не было) – ванные принадлежали к той технологии, которая, будучи однажды активирована, при последующем использовании гена не требовала. 

Первые несколько дней все шло нормально, как только было активировано достаточно ванных, чтобы обеспечивать нужды населения города. Однако казалось, что чем больше систем вновь включается в работу, тем больше происходит странных сбоев. Родни подозревал, правда, что большая часть их не была _сбоями_ как таковыми, а случайной активацией различных систем безопасности. К сожалению, пока они не настолько разобрались в этой технологии, чтобы сказать, насколько частные проблемы связаны с общей. Все что он знал в настоящий момент – что большинство туалетов в крыле города, занятом морпехами, не работают, и почему-то именно он должен был это починить. Как будто у него нет миллиона более важных занятий! Туалеты в крыле ученых работали прекрасно, и откровенно, ему было наплевать, что морпехам придется пробежаться несколько лишних этажей. Военные любят упражнения. Это была одна из многих причин, по которым он не выносил военных, и сомневался, что сможет чувствовать себя удобно рядом с кем-нибудь из них. 

Кроме полковника Картер, разумеется. 

На чем он там остановился? Ах да, ген. К сожалению, чтобы починить водопроводную систему, ему нужен кто-то с геном Древних, чтобы управляться с оборудованием. Его до ужаса раздражало, что гений вроде него не мог выполнять самые простые операции с устройствами Древних, в то время как какие-то безмозглые болваны без труда активировали системы направо и налево, и...

Ага. А вот как раз и один из этих безмозглых болванов, у которого точно есть ген. Он сам видел его в действии. 

– Привет, гм… – Черт, он мог запомнить тысячи уравнений и целые главы из книг, почему он никогда не запоминал имена? Ладно, неважно. У военных званий есть одно преимущество. – Майор. Пойдемте со мной. Мне пригодятся лишние руки. – _Руки с геном АТД, если точнее._

Майор приподнял бровь, однако направился следом за Родни. 

– Меня зовут Шеппард, если что, – словоохотливо напомнил он. – Ну, знаете, старший военный офицер этой экспедиции… 

– Я знаю, кто вы, майор, а теперь не могли бы вы помолчать? – решать дифференциальные уравнения в инопланетной системе счисления в уме было достаточно сложно и без того, чтобы кто-то бубнил над ухом. 

– Знаете, МакКей, хорошо, что у нас есть возможность поговорить, – сказал Шеппард, когда они углубись в город, очевидно, отказываясь замечать раздраженные взгляды Родни. – Я сейчас подбираю команды для разведки на других планетах, вроде как команды ЗВ на Земле. 

– Рад за вас, – коротко ответил Родни, пытаясь игнорировать его. 

– Я собирался предложить вам присоединиться к моей команде.

Это заставило его не только остановиться на месте, но и забыть последний полученный результат вычислений. 

– Черт возьми! – Он направил на майора полную силу запатентованного взгляда доктора МакКея. На Земле это мигом очищало лаборатории. Но Шеппард, явно не впечатленный, лишь смотрел на него в ответ. 

– А зачем мне это делать? – поинтересовался Родни. – Я самый умный парень в этой галактике, единственный, кто может поддерживать этот город на плаву, а вы хотите, чтобы я рисковал своими мозгами на других планетах? Вы из ума выжили.

Шеппард казался искренне удивленным. 

– Ты не хочешь исследовать другие планеты? Находить новые технологии? Встречаться с инопланетными расами?

МакКей помахал рукой в воздухе. 

– Не замечаете вокруг нас инопланетной технологии? Тут ее достаточно, чтобы занять меня на двадцать жизней, и то если люди не будут прерывать меня каждые пять минут с просьбами починить водопровод.

Он не хотел признавать, что его заинтересовало предложение Шеппарда. Черт возьми, определенно в этом что-то есть – в полетах на чужие планеты. Неважно, что номинально они и так были на чужой планете. Кроме того, если его не будет в команде, там будет кто-то другой, у которого будет шанс открыть совершенно новую технологию и заработать все почести. И вообще, кому из его подчиненных можно доверить поиск МНТ, даже если он будет лежать у них перед носом?.. 

– Нет, – твердо сказал Родни, – значит нет. – Он двинулся вперед. 

– Да ладно, МакКей! – Похоже, "нет" не всегда означало "нет" в мире Шеппарда. – Ты сам сказал, ты в городе самый умный парень. Ты мне нужен. Мы будем на переднем фронте, искать всякие инопланетные штуки, встречать инопланетных девушек… 

– …и высасывающих жизнь рейфов, – закончил за него Родни. – Нет, спасибо. Мне еще дорога моя жизнь. 

– …и технологии, которые никто еще не видел, – соблазнял Шеппард. 

– Я сказал нет, ты, заноза в заднице! – он не имел в виду ничего такого; он просто хотел, чтобы майор умолк и дал ему спокойно подумать. С другой стороны, Родни давно привык к разнице между тем, что он имел в виду и тем, что на самом деле говорил в большинстве случаев. _Плохое обращение с людьми._ Он никогда не умел ладить с людьми. Не то чтобы это его сильно трогало; судя по его опыту, большинство иного просто не заслуживало.

Шеппард вздернул бровь. 

– Эй, разве не _тебе_ нужна была моя помощь? 

Родни бросил на него косой взгляд и вернулся к вычислениям. Да. Да. Это может объяснить, что вызвало проблемы с трубопроводом. Это даже можно легко починить…. 

– Так ты подумаешь над моим предложением?

…при условии, разумеется, что майор Заноза-в-заднице заткнется и даст ему подумать. 

– Я подумаю, как тебя запечатать на станции по очистке сточных вод, если ты не прекратишь мне мешать! – огрызнулся Родни.

Он ожидал, что майор взбесится – обычный эффект его на людей, однако тот лишь усмехнулся. 

– Тебе придется сперва вырубить меня, – сказал он. – А у меня черный пояс по дзюдо, так что я тебя не боюсь.

Родни оторвался от лептопа и с недоверием уставился на него. – Твои мозги прекратили развиваться в начальной школе? Это самое детское оскорбление, которое я слышал со времен... 

– Доктор МакКей, ответьте пожалуйста, – донесся по радио голос доктора Вейр. Родни подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и улыбка Шеппарда стала еще шире. В этот момент Родни МакКей решил, что его первое впечатление о майоре Джоне Шеппарде еще на Земле было верным: невыносимый супермен, считающий себя самым крутым, один из тех, кто делал жизнь Родни ужасной, когда он был моложе. В тот же момент он решил, что ему не нравится этот человек и никогда не будет. 

– На связи, – сухо ответил он. 

– Родни, извини, что отвлекаю. Мне только что сообщили, что туалеты и душевые кабинки в комнатах атозианцев также прекратили действовать.

Родни фыркнул. 

– Они все равно наверняка не умеют ими пользоваться. Ничего с ними не случится. Держу пари, они еще даже не обнаружили, что случилось.

Голос Элизабет стал ледяным. 

– Доктор МакКей, это общий канал, а атозианцы наши друзья и союзники. Пожалуйста, впредь выбирайте свои слова аккуратнее.

Да что с ним такое, в конце концов? Он не знал, сознает она это или нет, но Вейр была одной из немногих людей в этом городе, перед кем ему действительно хотелось извиниться. 

– Извините. У меня был долгий день, и он еще не скоро кончится.

-Я знаю, и мне жаль, что приходится все на тебя сваливать. – Она замолчала; МакКей представил, как она искривила губы, сожалея о неудачном подборе слов. – Пожалуйста, связывайся со мной регулярно, Родни. Тут множество людей, которые с нетерпением ожидают решения проблемы. 

– В городе есть и другие ванные. 

– Все меньше и меньше, – ответила Вейр. – Зеленка сказал, что меньше двадцати процентов…комнат сейчас функционируют.

Двадцать процентов? В прошлый раз это было 32.4 процента…Родни прибавил это к своим расчетом, и результат ему очень не понравился. – Буду держать вас в курсе. Хм...не то чтобы я не мог починить это, я уверен, что смогу, но вы можете начать, э, рассматривать другие возможности, на случай если… 

– Мы уже работаем. Просто держи меня в курсе. Конец… – она вдруг вернула связь. – Родни, пока мы еще на линии, майор Шеппард не с тобой? Он не отвечает на вызовы по радио.

Родни покосился в сторону Шеппарда, заметив его неподключенную рацию, свисавшую с воротника униформы, равно как и настойчивые отрицательные жесты майора. По-видимому, Шеппард просто избегал Вейр, чтобы предотвратить какое-нибудь скучное и бессмысленное задание – еще хуже, чем чинить туалеты в комнатах морпехов? Ему пришло в голову, что выдать Шеппарда Вейр было бы прекрасной местью за ужасную надоедливость этого человека. Увы, это также означало, что он потеряет ген АТД, и придется искать другой, а учитывая, насколько все сейчас заняты, маловероятно, что ему это удастся. Кроме того, что Вейр сможет придумать хуже, чем засоренный водопровод? Вот это и будет самая лучшая месть. 

– Я его не видел. 

– Ты уверен? Совсем не видел?

Она что, считает его лжецом? Конечно, он сейчас вроде как врет… 

– Элизабет, – сказал он, бросив на Шеппарда вызывающий взгляд. – Майор испытывает ко мне такую же неприязнь, как и я к нему. Ради всего святого, с чего мне проводить с ним больше времени, чем мне приходится? 

– Родни, я знаю, что... 

– Вообще, между нами говоря, он заносчивый осел, – сказал Родни, и был вознагражден кривым взглядом Шеппарда. Сладость мести! Лучше всего было то, что Шеппард не мог сказать ни слова, или сразу же выдал бы Элизабет свое местонахождение. – Пилот-идиот, который думает что чтобы заставить работать технологию Древних, надо ударить по ней палкой а потом выстрелить в нее. Само сосредоточение всего военного склада ума, который бросает вызов благоразумию и здравому смыслу. Не упоминая уже о прическе. Как ты думаешь, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь соберется сказать ему, что он выглядит как взбесившийся дикобраз? 

– Родни, – прервала Вейр. – Открытый канал, помнишь? 

– А, точно. Извините. Я вам сообщу, если что-то изменится. Конец связи.

Он отключил радио и глянул на Шеппарда со смешанным выражением удовлетворения и вызова, думая, как он отреагирует. Разозлится? Но Шеппард просто рассмеялся. 

– Взбесившийся дикобраз? 

– Ты не представляешь себе, как выглядишь, да? – язвительно осведомился Родни, возвращаясь к лептопу. Двадцать процентов. Черт. Придется все пересчитывать заново. – Наверное, считаешь себя крутым плейбоем? Что же, не хочется вас огорчать, майор, но похоже на то, что вы проиграли битву с газонокосилкой. Такой прически не может быть в ваших военных уставах. 

– Ну, ты и сам не мистер вселенная. 

– О чем это ты?

Шеппард пожал плечами. 

– Чуть больше времени в спортзале, чуть меньше за лабораторными столами, если ты понимаешь, что я... 

– Знаешь что, мистер чемпион? Я тебя привел сюда не затем, чтобы ты меня оскорблял. 

– Да ну? – переспросил Шеппард, оглядывая темный коридор. Они были уже глубоко под городом. – Ну а зачем ты меня сюда привел? Мне казалось, это что-то связанное с геном. 

– Совершенно верно. Ты должен мне помочь разобраться с проблемой водопровода Атлантиса. 

Он заметил изумленный взгляд Шеппарда. 

– О'Кей, то есть хочешь сказать… 

– Канализация не работает. Туалеты не функционируют. Очень плохо. Умолкни, я работаю.

Шеппард, как и ожидалось, замолчал всего на пять секунд. 

– МакКей, я пилот, а не механик. Я совершенно не разбираюсь в починке водопровода. 

МакКей с резким щелчком закрыл лептоп. Нужно было взять с собой кого-то другого с геном. Все равно кого. 

– Ну, тебе и не придется его чинить. Это буду делать я. А тебе надо только – как тебе понятно объяснить – заставить светящиеся штуки светиться. – Он помахал рукой в воздухе, указывая на коридоры и трубы, затем снова открыл лептоп, сверяясь с картой города. – Ага, мы здесь.

Шеппард оглядел частично разрушенные стены, лужи воды на полу. 

– Что-то это не похоже на ванную, разве что проблемы с трубами куда сильнее, чем ты считал.

Родни предпринял еще одну попытку прожечь его взглядом. Естественно, и на этот раз это не сработало. Кажется, у этого человека была шкура, как, впрочем, и мозги, носорога; ничто не могло его задеть. 

– Мы _под ними_ , неандерталец. Несколькими уровнями ниже. Все сливные трубы выходят сюда, и если я прав, за одной из этих стен должно быть что-то вроде центральной контрольной станции. 

– Ты действительно ищешь станцию по очистке сточных вод! Я думал, ты шутишь. 

– Я не шучу такими вещами, – сухо ответил МакКей. Он посмотрел на карту, на стены, провел в воздухе пару линий пальцем. – Так, давай сюда свое заклинание. 

– Какое именно заклинание? 

– Откройте панель, майор, чтобы тот, у кого есть образование, мог починить то, что за ней!

Пару минут ощупывания стены. 

– Она не открывается, МакКей. 

– Большое спасибо за утверждение очевидного, – Родни развернул изображение на экране лептопа, синий свет отражался на его лице и стенах. – Она должна быть прямо здесь. Все трубы сходятся сюда. Я пересчитал на три раза. Она должна быть здесь. 

– Может, что-то не то с твоими вычислениями?

Родни закатил глаза. 

– Да бросьте. Я не делаю ошибок. Не в моей натуре.

Шеппард улыбнулся. 

– МакКей, все допускают ошибки. 

– А я нет, – ответил Родни. – Попробуйте еще раз. 

– Это глупо, – пожаловался Шеппард, касаясь разных частей стены. – Ну зачем им было прятать станцию очистки сточных вод? 

– Эй! Вы тут военный командир! Вы и решайте – террористы! Диверсанты! Шпионы рейфов! Кто знает, с чем им тут приходилось иметь дело! 

– Неумелые люди, копающиеся в их технологиях, – пробормотал Шеппард, вытянувшись, чтобы достать до потолка. 

– Я все слышал, и уверяю, ты говорил лишь о себе, а не обо мне.

Шеппард фыркнул. 

– Ты уверен, что здесь есть дверь? Что-то не очень похоже. 

– Половина дверей на этой станции не кажется нам похожими на двери. Мы считаем, что у Древних были какая-то система кодирования, которой мы еще не выяснили. – Шеппард приготовился было к очередному потоку информации, но Родни уже переключился на другую задачу. Резко обернувшись, он ткнул в дальнюю стену. –

Вон та панель, открой ее.

Шеппард поднял бровь, но послушался. 

– Для этого ген не нужен, – сказал он, пытаясь справиться с тысячелетней ржавчиной. – Ты мог бы открыть ее сам. 

– Именно для этого ты здесь, – отпарировал Родни, прислонив лептоп к стене, чтобы было удобнее печатать. – Я занят. А ты все равно ничего полезного не делаешь.

Один конец панели выскочил из гнезда, пребольно ударив Шеппарда по пальцам. 

– Оу! – он облизнул окровавленные костяшки, послав МакКею оскорбленный взгляд. – Ну да, конечно, я тут просто так стою. 

– Ради бога, убери руку ото рта! Мы понятия не имеем, какие тут могут быть бактерии! 

– Именно поэтому ты там стоишь у стены, а я делаю всю грязную работу? – язвительно осведомился Шеппард, подсунув пальцы под панель и дергая ее на себя. 

– Можешь не сомневаться. Ага! – Как только на свет появилась внутренняя часть панели – несколько кристаллов там тускло светились, но большинство были темными, – Родни покинул свое место у стены, заглядывая через плечо Шеппарда. 

– Да, да, да, так я и думал, – пробормотал Родни. – Он обошел Шеппарда, рявкнув: – Подвинься! – и начал перераспределять цепи. – Это система безопасности. Она предохраняет дверь от открывания. Это сводило нас с ума, когда мы пытались заставить работать другие системы города. Каждая частица этой технологии окружена тысячей ненужных и лишних предосторожностей от всего, что только можно вообразить. Малейший сбой в системе, и она ни за что не включается, и приходится часами ползать вокруг нее с вольтметром, пытаясь выяснить, в чем проблема. Эти Древние были хуже чем… чем… чем ваши американские флоппи-диски. Они как сборище нянек – оу, черт. Не могу до него добраться – подержи! 

Пораженный Шеппард взял протянутый лептоп. 

– Слушай, то, что вы, ученые, отключаете повсюду системы безопасности…это никак не связано с нашими проблемами, да? 

– Конечно нет. Мы не блокируем необходимые системы, только те, что мешают нам… А! Есть! – он снова схватил лептоп и указал на противоположную стену. – Вон та панель – открой ее.

Шеппард помедлил. 

– Ты уверен, что это безопасно? 

– Как выходной на Ривьере, – заверил его Родни, нетерпеливо покачиваясь на пятках. 

– Вряд ли на Ривьере водятся рейфы.

Родни скрипнул зубами, пытаясь взглядом пригвоздить Шеппарда к стене. Черт возьми, это так хорошо срабатывало на ученых… – Просто открой проклятую дверь, чтобы мы могли уйти куда-нибудь посуше, окей?

Шеппард приложил ладони к стене. Она покорно скользнула вбок…

…впустив поток ледяной воды, хлынувшей вниз по коридору.

ГЛАВА 3

Поток сбил Шеппарда с ног, отбросив назад. Всем телом он врезался в стену, и перед глазами закружились звезды. Мгновение, из-за шока от внезапного погружения в холодную воду и удара об стену, он не мог двигаться, и прибывающая вода скрыла его с головой. На мгновение он подумал, что ослеп, но через миг понял, что просто освещение отключилось, оставив его в полной темноте. Не за что было уцепиться, и нельзя было узнать, где поверхность, если она вообще еще была – коридор был заполнен водой почти доверху.

 _Действительно идиотский способ умереть,_ подумал он; легкие разрывались от боли. Он понятия не имел, что делать, в какую сторону плыть. Здесь определенно было течение, он чувствовал, как оно тащит его за собой – возможно, течение, созданное тоннами воды, которая сейчас врывалась в город. О господи, неужели они затопили город? Элизабет его убьет. Правда, сперва она должна убить МакКея, если только ее не опередит сам Шеппард. Кстати, раз уже речь о МакКее, где он? Жив еще? Интересно, умеет он плавать? Имеет ли это вообще значение, раз плыть все равно некуда?

_Нужно закрыть дверь,_ подумал он. Но никак ее нельзя было найти ту дверь. Все что он мог сделать, это подумать изо всех сил – Закройся! Закройся! – пытаясь нащупать потолок, или стену, что-нибудь, относительно чего можно будет сориентироваться.

А затем его голова пробила поверхность воды, и он вынырнул на поверхность, задыхаясь и кашляя. Воздух, слава богу! Несмотря на напряжение и страх, он не мог не понадеяться, что это была _чистая вода._ Он облизнул губы и почувствовал соленый вкус. Морская вода. Не из водопровода; похоже, они случайно открыли один из затопленных секторов города. Обойдя систему безопасности. Просто чудесно, МакКей. Кстати говоря… 

– МакКей? – сказал он в темноту.

Нет ответа. Хотя в темноте сказать было сложно, вода, казалось, стала спокойной, или по крайней мере спокойнее – она больше не кружила его в потоке. Хотя от холода уже начинали стучать зубы. В таких условиях недалеко и до гипотермии. Нужно выбираться из воды. Протянув руку, он нащупал чуть шершавую поверхность – потолок тоннеля. Вода стояла высоко, но по крайней мере больше пока не поднималась, по какой бы то ни было причине.

В наушнике раздался треск статики. Рация по-прежнему висела у него на груди. Удерживаясь на плаву с помощью ног, Шеппард прицепил ее на место. 

– Майор! Майор, ответьте пожалуйста! Майор Шеппард, отвечайте немедленно. О черт, я убил старшего офицера этой базы. Неплохо, Родни. Элизабет меня придушит. У них есть трибунал для гражданских? Майор! 

– МакКей?

Мгновение царила тишина, потом наушник взорвался: 

– Майор, слава богу! Вы в порядке! Мне очень жаль, просто ужасно жаль. Должно быть, было нарушение щита где-то там, где не действуют наши сенсоры. Поэтому система безопасности и не позволяла открыть дверь. Наверное, потому и отключился водопровод – система пытается поддержать положительное давление и предотвратить затопление…– 

– МакКей. 

– …то есть, это возможно, но нельзя выяснить точно, не зная высоты ватерлинии, а я могу об этом только догадываться, но это чертовски большое давление, удивительно, как швы нигде не разорвало... 

– МакКей!

Ученый умолк, потом заявил: 

– Вовсе не обязательно кричать. Я тебя прекрасно слышу. 

– МакКей, – сказал Шеппард, с усилием сохраняя голос ровным. – Я тут в кромешной тьме, коридор почти заполнен водой, очень холодной водой, надо сказать. Я понятия не имею, где я, и не затапливается ли сейчас весь город. Любой свет, который ты можешь пролить на мое положение, буквально или фигурально, мне бы очень помог.

Недолгое молчание. 

– Ладно, вот положение, – голос МакКея звучал несколько более уверенно. – Как только вода прорвалась в коридор, повсюду здесь начали опускаться переборки. Наверное, какой-то защитный механизм, который предохраняет от затопления весь город. Я связался с доктором Вейр и Зеронкой – Нелоркой – в общем, тем парнем из Чехии. Похоже, что наводнение ограничилось нашим коридором, и не затронуло остальной город. Зато затронуло оставшиеся работающие системы водопровода. Теперь у нас не вообще не осталось действующих ванных. 

– Может, это тебя удивит, но сейчас это на последнем месте в моем списке приоритетов, – сказал Шеппард, пробегая пальцами по потолку в надежде обнаружить какой-нибудь люк или панель управления. 

– Да, да, понятно. Кажется, меня протащило дальше по коридору, чем тебя. У меня тут только фут или около того воды. Ты похоже застрял в затопленной секции коридора – сейчас, минуту. – Шеппард услышал обрывки разговора; реплики МакКея слышны были прекрасно, но ответы другой стороны, скорее всего Вейр, были непрекращающимся помехами. – Майор, вы поняли? 

– Нет. 

– Черт, перегородки наверное создают помехи. Я вас хорошо слышу, и полагаю, вы меня тоже, но дальше ничего не проходит. Вообще-то это немного странно, учитывая, что радиоволны...

Неужели нельзя удержать этого человек на одной волне? 

– Ну так что я пропустил, МакКей? – спросил Шеппард, перенося свое исследование на стены. Становилось все труднее не дрожать. В теплой воде он мог бы оставаться на плаву часами, но сейчас он был вполне уверен, что столько времени у него не будет. 

– Да, точно. Это была Вейр. Насколько они могут судить по детектору жизненных сигналов города, ты от меня прямо за переборкой. Вейр сказала, что они послали людей, чтобы пробить перегородки. Хотя на это понадобится какое-то время. Мы весьма глубоко под городом.

Шеппарду пришлось уцепиться за стену обеими руками, чтобы удержаться на поверхности. 

– Не уверен, что я смогу их дождаться, МакКей. 

– Почему нет? Ты же умеешь плавать, да? – в голосе МакКея появились нотки паники. – Вода ведь не поднимается? 

– Да, я хорошо плаваю, и нет, вода не поднимается, но она чертовски холодная. Думаю, я скоро заработаю гипотермию. 

– Это плохо, – МакКей казался озабоченным. 

– Еще бы, Шерлок! – Шеппард во что-то мягко врезался. Понадобилось пару секунд чтобы понять, что это была стена…ему не понравилось, насколько он был дезориентирован. – Есть шансы, что ты сможешь пробить перегородку со своей стороны? 

– Как ты думаешь, а что я сейчас пытаюсь сделать? – В голосе МакКея явно слышалось напряжение, которое он и не пытался скрыть. – Во всем коридоре нет энергии. Я тут в полной темноте и вдобавок потерял компьютер. И вообще у меня клаустрофобия. Ну, не сильная, просто…достаточная, чтобы сделать концентрацию трудноватой. – В наушнике Шеппарда раздался смех, который ему сильно не понравился. Последнее, что ему было надо – запаниковавший ученый. – Не идеальные условия для работы, – наконец добавил МакКей. 

– Тебе же хуже, потому что у меня тут шесть футов воды, и мне бы реально пригодился выход! 

– Я сказал, что работаю! – зло огрызнулся МакКей. Что ж, злость была куда лучше страха, Шеппард знал из собственного опыта. 

– В следующий раз, когда решишь починить водопровод, – сказал Шеппард, перевернувшись на спину и медленно дрейфуя назад в главную часть коридора в мягких водоворотах вихрившейся воды, – найди себе другого придурка с геном. Про меня забудь.

После паузы МакКей сказал: – Мне действительно очень жаль. Я это сделал не специально.

Шеппард вздохнул. Его медленное вращение принесло его к другой стене – или это была та же самая? Он оттолкнулся от нее и снова поплыл в коридор. Это было даже забавно. Или холод уже влиял на его мозги? 

– Я тебя не виню. Ну то есть технически это конечно твоя вина… 

– Ну спасибо, – саркастично хмыкнул МакКей. 

– Но ты этого не планировал. С таким же успехом это ты мог застрять здесь по шею в воде.

Родни начал было что-то говорить, но Шеппард прервал его. – Я еще не закончил. Слушай, МакКей, весь смысл в военных парнях вроде меня на таких миссиях – это защищать ваш ученый народ. Мы об этом мало говорим, но мы все знаем, почему мы здесь. – Он оттолкнулся от другой стены и поплыл обратно. Говорить становилось трудно, губы слушались с трудом. Должен быть какой-то способ сохранить тепло… но движение требовало больше усилий, чем ему бы хотелось. Гипотермия! Проклятье! 

– Майор? – напряженный голос МакКей эхом раздался в его ухе. Наверное, он прекратил говорить. Интересно, сколько он молчал? Не получается вспомнить... 

– Что случилось? 

– Ты говорил что-то о расходном материале, – голос МакКея снова казался отвлеченным. Определенно он там что-то делал. Шеппард надеялся, что что-то полезное. 

– Это не совсем верное слово. Никто на этой миссии не является расходным материалом. Просто…защищать людей, подвергаться опасности, это моя работа, а не твоя. Мы это делаем, так что вам этого делать не надо. – Снова оттолкнувшись от стены, Шеппард чуть не рассчитал и погрузился под воду с головой. Он вынырнул, закашлявшись. По крайней мере, это чуть разогнало сон. 

– Что случилось? Ты там не тонешь? 

– Пытался исполнить "Лебединое озеро", – ответил Шеппард и рассмеялся. – Не получилось. 

– Элизабет, где люди с резаками? – потребовал ответа МакКей, и в ответ на что-то, что Шеппард не мог слышать: – Двадцать минут?! Что вы там делаете, кофе пьете? Он уже потонет к тому времени! 

– Спасибо за поддержку, МакКей, – Шеппард лениво подумал, почему он еще не коснулся стены, затем осознал, что медленно вращается в центре коридора – то есть он полагал, что в центре коридора, основываясь на отсутствии стен. Покачивался как пробка в тазу. Изображение было странно забавным. Он попытался сдержать смех, не имея никакого желания опять вызвать у МакКея приступ паники. 

– Я только повторяю ей то, что ты сам мне сказал. Как там сейчас, кстати – утопление и гипотермия? 

– Работаю над этим, – отозвался Шеппард. 

– Надеюсь, ты работаешь над тем, чтобы НЕ утонуть. 

– Я тоже надеюсь. И мне бы очень помогло, если бы ты все-таки открыл эту дверь.

Он услышал раздраженный вздох МакКея. – Я уже сказал, я не уверен, что у меня получится. То есть, я пытаюсь, но я тут ничего не вижу, майор. Вы когда-нибудь пробовали перемонтировать устройство Древних в темноте и без инструментов? Очень сомневаюсь. 

– Уверен, Зеленка смог бы это сделать, – сказал Шеппард.

Настала долгая и напряженная тишина. – Ты просто пытаешься меня дразнить, – наконец сказал МакКей. 

– Зеленка нашел ванные. Даже ты не смог это сделать. 

– Потому что я пытался предотвратить затопление города, между прочим! – вспылил МакКей. – Это конечно детали, но мне это казалось очень даже важным в тот момент! 

– Я слышу разговор. Я не слышу, что ты что-то чинишь.

Разъяренное фырканье. 

– Может, ты и военный командир города, – рявкнул МакКей, – но ты не мой босс. Прекрати пытаться мне приказывать.

Шеппард снова наткнулся на стену и на этот раз уцепился за нее. Глупо, выговорил он себе, надо было сразу это сделать, вместо того чтобы тратить энергию. Он снова начал ощупывать поверхность стены и потолка в поисках какого-то выхода. Он почти не надеялся, что МакКей сможет изобрести что-нибудь полезное. Да, он был умен, но как сам признал, он не считал, что сможет открыть эту дверь, а задевание его самолюбия, казалось, никак не заставляло его работать быстрее. 

– Майор! 

– Что еще? – переспросил Шеппард, пытаясь не стучать зубами. 

– Вы прекратили говорить. 

– Да, потому что я пытаюсь сохранить дыхание для удержания на плаву. 

– И чего я беспокоюсь? – переспросил МакКей, обращаясь, похоже, ко всему миру в целом. – Вейр? Где мои резаки?

Шеппард не вслушивался в очередной разговор между МакКеем и людьми, которых он все равно не мог слышать. Боже, он ненавидел это. Во сто крат лучше погибнуть в схватке, а не медленно тонуть в темноте, ожидая, пока несносный ученый найдет способ вытащить его. Он ненавидел бездействие. Он ненавидел беспомощность. Ненавидел… 

– Майор! – голос МакКея настойчиво бился в его ухе. – Майор Шеппард! 

– Эй, – сказал Шеппард, смеясь даже с полным ртом воды, – так ты помнишь мое имя. 

– Конечно помню, – раздраженно отпарировал МакКей. – И каким бы надоедливым идиотом ты не был, я не собираюсь иметь твою смерть на своей совести. Уверен, мне десять лет пришлось бы отписываться. Держись, я кажется нашел...

Шеппард в буквальном смысле слова уцепился за стену. Он почувствовал ее вибрацию, а потом заколебалась и вся вода вокруг него. По радио раздался триумфальный возглас МакКея, за которым последовало пораженное "А-акх!" и плеск. Похоже, МакКей забыл, что когда вода начнет уходить из секции Шеппарда, то устремится в его секцию.

 

Отлив подхватил его, когда вода уходила через открывшуюся переборку, и Шеппард понял, что у него нет сил ему противостоять. Затем он почувствовал под ногами что-то твердое. Ноги подогнулись, и он упал на колени, упершись руками в пол. Он не сразу заметил, что вода прекратила убывать, оставив его сидеть по плечи в холодной воде. 

– Майор! Майор! Отвечайте! 

– Здесь, – пробормотал Шеппард в перерыве между приступами кашля. 

– Да, хорошо, хорошо. Теперь вода выровнялась с обеих сторон. Я смог поднять переборку только на пару футов…сейчас, – он услышал всплески и осознал, что слышит их не только по радио, но и слабо за стеной. – Примерно восемнадцать дюймов или около того, – наконец сказал МакКей. – Придется нырнуть, чтобы пробраться на мою сторону, но это не должно быть слишком сложно.

Шеппард попытался приподняться и тут же снова осел на колени. –

Я в этом не уверен, – сказал он. 

– В смысле? 

– Дай мне пару минут, – пробормотал Шеппард, пытаясь справиться с головокружением. 

– Нет у тебя пары минут, – резко ответил Родни. – У тебя гипотермия, которая становится все сильнее. 

– Думаю, пока что гипотермии на самом деле нет, хотя она может скоро появиться. Я помню достаточно из курсов первой помощи, чтобы… угх! – из-за темноты и нарастающей сонливости он не заметил, что соскальзывает вниз, пока его лицо не коснулось воды. – Проблема в том, – сказал он, приняв более-менее вертикальное положение, – что я не могу встать.

Едкий сарказм вернулся в голос МакКея. 

– Имеешь в виду, что упал и не можешь встать? 

– Имею в виду, что сижу и не могу встать, – ответил Шеппард. – Голова кружится. Кажется, если я упаду, то не смогу найти поверхность. 

– Даже ты не можешь быть таким идиотом, чтобы утонуть в трех футах воды. 

– Могу, если засну, – ответил Шеппард. 

– Найди стену, болван, – скрипнул зубами МакКей. – Держись за нее и иди вдоль нее, ясно? – Шеппард услышал, как тот бормочет: – Нет у него гипотермии, как же...

Стена. Хорошая идея. Шеппард пошарил руками в темноте, то почти нащупывая что-то, то забывая о том, что ищет, подгоняемый непрекращающимися оскорблениями МакКея по радио. Опираясь о стену, он заставил себя выпрямиться и начать двигаться. 

– Лучше бы тебе идти в правильном направлении, – сказал МакКей. 

– Твой сердитый голос становится громче, так что думаю, я иду прямо в твою сторону. – Теперь, когда большая часть его тела была вне воды, он чувствовал себя чуть лучше, чуть более собранным…

…пока не врезался лицом в переборку и снова упал на колени. 

– Майор?

Шеппард встал, прижимая руку к лицу. 

– Кажется, я разбил нос. 

– Побеспокоишься об этом потом. Ныряй под перегородку. Я дам тебе руку.

Шеппард наклонился, просунув руку под перегородку. Конечно, она остановилась где-то в метре от пола. Мысль о новом погружении, особенно притом, что он едва держался на ногах из-за дезориентации и головокружения, показалась отвратительной. Лучше сделать это быстрее, чтобы не было времени подумать об этом. Он нырнул и рванулся вперед. Руки подхватили его, протащили вверх, его голова пробила поверхность воды, и голос Родни спросил: 

– Вы живы? Майор? 

– Жив, да, жив, – это был самый дурацкий вопрос, какой только Родни мог задать – определенно странный вопрос, исходящий от столь блестящего ученого; разумеется, он был жив, иначе как он мог двигаться и дышать? И все же подтверждение словно развязало какой-то узел. МакКей отпустил его, и Шеппард тяжело привалился к перегородке, упершись руками в колени. Живой. 

– МакКей? – это был голос Вейр по радио, и Шеппард осознал, что теперь он его слышит. – Они в одном уровне от вас. Доберутся за пять минут, или быстрее. 

– Ну, большое спасибо, – раздался откуда-то из темноты голос МакКея, – но между тем, вообще–то… 

– Доктор Вейр? – сказал Шеппард. Мир по-прежнему вращался вокруг него, но по крайней мере он справился с приступом кашля. – Спешки нет. МакКей меня вытащил. 

– МакКей тебя _втащил,_ – услышал он бормотанье Родни, но не по радио. 

– Джон! Очень рада слышать ваш голос! Хорошая работа, Родни, – тепло сказала Вейр. – Команда Беккета идет к вам. Вы в порядке? 

– Просто замерз, – ответил Шеппард, пытаясь не стучать зубами. 

– Я прикажу Беккету доставить вас обоих прямиком в лазарет. Надеюсь на полный отчет, когда доктор вас осмотрит. Я очень рада, что вы оба в порядке. Конец связи. 

– Она надеется? – переспросил Шеппард. – Железная леди. – Он с трудом встал; его трясло так, что он с трудом мог двигаться. Вода до сих пор достигала пояса и была все так же холодна. 

– О чем _тебе_ -то беспокоиться? – возмущенно переспросил МакКей. – Это мне придется... Он неожиданно замолчал. Когда он снова заговорил, что-то в его голосе резко изменилось. – Вовсе не обязательно ждать их здесь. Мы можем встретить их на полпути. Надеюсь, ты можешь идти, потому что я определенно не собираюсь тебя нести. 

Осторожно оторвавшись от переборки и сразу ощутив, что это не лучшая идея, Шеппард уцепился за стену для поддержки и ориентирования и побрел вперед, разгребая ногами воду. Со стороны МакКея доносился плеск и шлепанье, как будто там шевелился выброшенный на берег морской зверь. Шеппард улыбнулся в темноте, представив себе картинку. 

– Черт возьми, потерял компьютер, – уныло сказал МакКей. – Нужно будет послать сюда команду найти его. Надеюсь, мы сможем восстановить содержимое жесткого диска. Там были все мои заметки о водопроводе. – Он помолчал минуту и сказал еще раз: – Черт. 

– МакКей, – сказал Шеппард, ведя рукой по мокрой стене, – ты не виноват. 

– В чем не виноват? – резко переспросил МакКей. 

– Ни в чем. Никто не знает, как работают эти штуки. Мы нащупываем путь вслепую.

Кажется, это был не лучший подбор слов. Он услышал, как МакКей фыркнул, а затем из темноты раздался его раздраженный и усталый голос: 

– С чего это моя вина? Древние построили этот город. А я всего лишь тот несчастный, которому приходится его чинить.

Странно, подумал Шеппард, как легко он мог понимать МакКея, учитывая, как недолго они знали друг друга. Как легко он мог различить самосомнение под заносчивостью и самоуверенностью. Странно, но именно из-за этой черты МакКея, вместе разумеется с блестящими умственными способностями, Шеппард хотел иметь его в команде. У этого парня было самомнение величиной в милю, однако Шеппард заметил манеру спотыкаться, когда дела шли плохо… спотыкаться, а затем выпрямляться и снова идти вперед. Шеппард был уверен в этом.

МакКей между тем продолжал: 

-…и это должно явно продемонстрировать, почему меня не должно быть в вашей исследовательской группе, потому что я нужен здесь. Без меня весь этот город развалится. В смысле, намного больше, чем он развалится со мной, то есть... 

– Я все же хочу, чтобы ты был в команде, – сказал Шеппард.

Плеск прекратился. 

– Правда? – неуверенно переспросил МакКей. 

– Даже больше чем раньше, – добавил Шеппард. 

– Извини за глупый вопрос, но почему? Разве не я только что чуть не утопил тебя в тоннеле? 

– Ну вообще-то да, – согласился Шеппард, – и в следующий раз, когда мы наткнемся на технологию Древних с системой безопасности, я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты и прочие маньяки-ученые читали предупреждающие таблички, прежде чем отключать ее. Но в целом, мне понравилось то, что я увидел. Ты не запаниковал в сложной ситуации. Ты починил проклятую дверь, в темноте, под водой, после того как сказал, что не уверен, можно ли вообще ее починить. Человек, который смог это сделать – именно тот, кого я хочу видеть рядом на других планетах.

Со стороны Родни не раздавалось ни звука, кроме продолжающегося плеска воды. 

– МакКей? 

– Я здесь. Извините. У меня есть идея про этот проклятый водопровод… нужно провести несколько вычислений в уме…Черт, жаль, что нет карандаша. И фонарика. – Пауза. – Я слышал, что вы сказали, майор. Я вас слушал. Я могу выполнять несколько задач одновременно. 

– И что? Есть ответ? 

– Я подумаю.

Перед ними вспыхнул свет, отразившись от поверхности воды. Впервые за последние несколько часов Шеппард увидел стены вокруг них, освещаемые тусклыми отблесками фонариков спасательной команды. 

– Кавалерия прибыла, – сказал Шеппард и, повернувшись к Родни, улыбнулся. 

– Что они там, на обед остановились? – проворчал МакКей своим обычным недовольным тоном. Однако в тусклом свете Шеппард разглядел ответную улыбку, чуть неуверенную, словно это товарищество было чем-то необычным для него.

ГЛАВА 4

Лазарет Атлантиса пока что был на скорую руку собранным полевым госпиталем, который все еще постепенно превращался во что-то более основательное и постоянное. Беккет и его люди заняли несколько комнат, назначение которых было абсолютно неизвестным (лаборатория? кухня? зал совещаний?), развесив повсюду простыни для обеспечения пациентам иллюзии уединения, пока сами медики распаковывали, собирали и подключали свое оборудование.

Среди бушующего моря из полураспакованных ящиков и пролетающих туда-сюда медсестер на походной койке лежал Шеппард, накрытый теплым одеялом, с иглой от капельницы в руке, глядя снизу вверх на абсолютно несочувствующего Беккета. 

– Вы же сами сказали, что я в порядке. 

– Нет, я сказал, что вы _будете_ в порядке, как только мы повысим вам температуру тела и уровень глюкозы в крови, получим результат анализа крови и убедимся, что вы не подхватили какой-нибудь инопланетный вирус через воду. 

– И какие на это шансы? – поинтересовался Шеппард, пытаясь вытянуться на койке поудобнее. – МакКей сказал, что это была океанская вода, а не канализация.

Беккет закатил глаза и махнул рукой на одну из "палат". 

– А каковы были шансы, что у сержанта Бонда окажется аллергия на краску, которой окрашены стены в зале, который мы определили под столовую, и у него будет анафилактический шок? – Он махнул на соседнюю занавеску. – Или что доктор Джеймсон случайно активирует геном гигантский холодильник на кухне и застрянет в нем? Ей повезло, что она жива! И мы только что отпустили рядового Макензи – помните, парень, который пропустил через себя ток с помощью одного из ученых МакКея, пытаясь подсоединить компьютер к оборудованию Древних.

С каждым новом именем в это списке несчастных случаев жизнерадостное настроение Шеппарда чуть ухудшалось. 

– Ладно, док, я понял, тут надо быть осторожным, да? Я понял. Постараюсь. 

– В самом деле? – Беккет немного смягчился. – Это не опасное место на самом деле, но многого мы еще не знаем. Мы не знаем, что делают все эти шутки вокруг нас. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы оказались подопытной морской свинкой, открывшей тяжелые последствия влияния на людей атлантийской морской воды. И вы тоже.

Последнее адресовалось МакКею, который притворялся, что не слушает. Ученый был признан здоровым после беглого осмотра – в отличие от Шеппарда, он не наглотался морской воды, и уровень воды на его стороне не превышал фута – но, как и Шеппарду, ему не разрешали уйти, пока не придут результаты анализов. По крайней мере, они были полностью одеты; Шеппард достаточно громко протестовал против больничных халатов, чтобы Беккет сдался и приказал одной из сестер принести обоим сухую одежду из их комнат.

После прослушивания длиннющего списка вещей, на которые у Родни была аллергия (и нескольких дюжин, на которые она _могла_ быть) Беккет попросил кого-то одолжить ему компьютер в надежде, что это его отвлечет. Теперь МакКей скрючился над ним в кресле, зажатом между двумя ящиками, необычно тихий – полностью поглощенный печатаньем и иногда записывая что-то быстро и небрежно на листе бумаги, выхваченном у проходящей медсестры. 

– Интеграл по икс прибавить… о, прекрати, ради Бога, – он раздраженно поморщился, когда Беккет посветил ему в глаза фонариком. – Если бы у меня была реакция не что-нибудь в этой воде, я бы уже знал. Поверь, ты бы первый узнал, если бы я вдруг стал задыхаться. 

– Вообще-то, первым бы узнал ты. Давай руку.

Родни уперся локтем в один из ящиков, продолжая печатать, пока Беккет измерял давление. 

– Надеюсь, вы осознаете, доктор Предосторожность, что вы отбрасываете науку на неделю назад каждый раз, как прерываете мою мысль. 

– Как-нибудь переживу, – сухо ответил Беккет, и, продолжая придерживать манжетку, вдруг обернулся назад и шлепнул по руке Шеппарда, тянущейся к игле от капельницы. – Прекратите! Или мне вас усыпить? 

– Но мне же это не нужно, так ведь? – пожаловался Шеппард, другая его рука снова потянулась к игле под одеялом. 

– Вы меня вообще слушаете? – задал риторический вопрос Беккет, и, перехватив руку Шеппарда, поднял ее вверх. – Это не только согревает вас – видите, как дрожит рука? Вашему телу приходится тратить чертовское количество энергии, чтобы согреть себя, и откуда, вы думаете, она берется? Пока вы не выпьете литра полтора раствора глюкозы с антибиотиками…да, майор, это вам нужно. – Он снова повернулся к МакКею. – Кажется, я велел тебе что-нибудь съесть, или тоже хочешь иголку в руку?

Родни помахал перед ним ополовиненным энергетическим батончиком. 

Беккет отстегнул с его руки манжетку и свернул ее. 

– Несмотря на ваше ужасное поведение, с вами обоими все будет нормально. Я скажу, когда вы сможете уйти – но не раньше, чем придут результаты анализов, чтобы мы были уверены, что вы не свалитесь замертво в своих комнатах. – Он повернулся, чтобы уйти. 

– Эй! – запротестовал Шеппард. – Вы оставляете меня с ним? 

– Постарайся умерить свой восторг, – пробормотал МакКей, почти касаясь носом экрана. 

– Да, – Беккет остановился и обернулся к ним, – если кому-нибудь из вас понадобятся…удобства, попросите кого-нибудь из сестер вам показать. 

– Я знаю, где больничные ванные комнаты, – сказал Шеппард. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – кивнул Беккет. – К сожалению, они сейчас не работают.

МакКей, казалось, воспринял это как личное оскорбление. 

– Я работаю! – огрызнулся он.

Шеппард поднял голову. 

– Погодите-ка. Если ванные не работают, что же вы используете? 

– Если вам повезет, вы этого никогда не узнаете, – сообщил Беккет и исчез за занавеской.

Шеппард простонал и постарался примириться с мыслью, что застрял здесь на неопределенное время. Он пошевелился под одеялом, пытаясь найти позицию, в которой планка посреди койки не так сильно впивалась в спину. В конец концов он сдался и прикрыл ладонью глаза, заглушая свет. Жаль, что нельзя было также легко заглушить бормотанье Родни. 

– …но почему они переносят отходы из южного крыла в… – а, нет, погодите-ка, они должно быть проложили эту трубу через четвертый уровень, не через пятый. Ага! Тогда чтобы найти, куда перенаправить южную линию, нужно только выяснить угол между двумя запасными линиями и… Черт, а что если наши резаки не сработают на этой странной керамической штуке, из которой здесь сделаны трубы? Их нельзя перенаправить, если их не соединять. Ладно, потом разберемся. Так, так что мы имеем? Ах да. Угол… хмм, этот уровень мы вообще не используем, интересно, нельзя ли его вообще обойти? А, вот оно! Тогда можно очень просто провести сливную трубу из кухни во вторичное устройство переработки отходов под...

Наконец Шеппард не выдержал. 

– МакКей, не заставляй меня вставать и опускать компьютер тебе на голову. Тогда я выдерну капельницу, и Беккету придется меня привязывать. А мне этого очень не хочется. 

– Что ты брюзжишь, – фыркнул МакКей, нажимая кнопки чуть сильнее, чем было необходимо. – Я тут пытаюсь починить целый город, между прочим. 

– Брюзжу, да? Можешь считать, что я спятил, но почти утопление может испортить настроение, а?

К его удивлению, ответного язвительного замечания не последовало. Шеппард украдкой бросил взгляд на ученого и обнаружил, что внимание того целиком и полностью сконцентрировано на экране компьютера, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и он с такой силой колотил по кнопкам, что запросто мог разбить клавиатуру. Ничего не понимая, Шеппард прогнал в памяти последние несколько предложений и внутренне поморщился. _Черт, он до сих пор чувствует вину, что отключил систему безопасности._

_Ну, он и должен чувствовать вину; он чуть не утопил меня!_

_Да, но не специально._

_Черт, я спорю сам с собой. Может, Беккет прав насчет этой воды…_

Протестующие возгласы одной из сестер заставили его прервать мысли, известив обоих, что к ним идет доктор Вейр. 

– Майор, – приветствовала она. – Доктор МакКей.

Шеппард подумал было встать, но решил, что куда удобнее будет остаться в прежней позе, прикрыв рукой глаза. 

– Привет, – сказал он, – мы слегка промокли. 

– Да, я слышала. Похоже, не все затопленные секции станции отражаются на сенсорах. 

– В этом я тоже виноват? – раздраженно поинтересовался МакКей.

Чуть приподняв руку, Шеппард заметил, как она бросила на МакКея критический взгляд. – Я никогда не говорила, что это ваша вина. Доктор Зеленка сейчас откачивает воду из коридора.

МакКей коротко поднял на нее глаза. – Если вы оставили его командовать, этот разговор полностью лишен смысла, потому что мы все умрем ужасной смертью. Смерть от утопления…не очень приятна. К счастью, мне не придется об этом беспокоиться, потому что майор любезно вписал в меня в список "погибших от рук рейфов" в следующий вторник, сразу после "погибших в аварии падл-джампера", за чем последует игра в прятки с враждебно настроенными инопланетянами в населенных хищниками джунглях, и в итоге очередная смерть.

Вейр уставилась на Шеппарда. 

– Не могли бы вы объяснить мне, о чем это он?

Шеппард вздохнул, прикрыв глаза рукой. 

– Полагаю, о проходе через Врата. Я формирую исследовательские команды для миссий на другие планеты. Я выбрал Родни членом флаг-команды… моей команды.

Украдкой взглянув на нее между пальцами, он увидел, как она пристально разглядывает Родни. 

– Отличный выбор, майор. 

– Да, я знаю, что незаменим здесь, я сто раз говорил ему об – _что?_

– Ты глава научной команды, Родни, кому еще можно доверить поиск нового МНТ? 

– Извините? Эй? Что, меня тут больше не слушают? 

– Он пока не согласился, – сообщил ей Шеппард. 

– Да, я заметила.

Лицо МакКея вдруг стало очень официальным. 

– Доктор Вейр, я только что затопил коридор и едва не убил майора. Я не считаю, повторяю, я не считаю, что посылать меня на миссии – хорошая идея. Кроме того, – добавил он, – хотя я могу быть полезен на миссиях, я куда более полезен здесь.

Шеппард дернул головой. 

– Что, оставить тебя здесь, чтобы ты затопил еще парочку коридоров? Элизабет, ради благополучия Атлантиса я должен взять его с собой. Он затопит город за три дня, если я его здесь оставлю.

МакКей сердито глянул на него. 

– Родни, – начала Элизабет, – как я уже сказала, я не виню тебя за это происшествие, и это будет отражено в отчете. Доктор Зеленка сказал мне, что все ученые отключали системы безопасности – хотя город хорошо сохранился, ему все же десять тысяч лет, и если бы ты не смог обойти разрушенные схемы, мы бы до сих пор ели холодные сухпайки в темноте. Ты никак не мог знать, что случится в этот раз.

МакКей, который выглядел удовлетворенным, только открыл было рот, как Шеппард перебил его, ткнув в него пальцем. 

– Видишь! Именно то, о чем я тебе говорил внизу. Кроме части о сухпайках. В них есть химические нагреватели, Элизабет. 

– Что-что? – повернулась к нему Вейр. 

– Сухпайки. Они саморазогревающиеся. Вы действительно хотите сказать, что, проведя столько времени среди военных, ни разу не пробовали сухпаек?

Ее губы изогнулись. 

– Боюсь, такого вопроса не возникало.

Шеппард усмехнулся.

– Я попрошу Бейтса вас угостить. Однако, если ничего не изменилось за последний час, я так понимаю, что вся водопроводная система полностью отключилась. Это так? 

– К сожалению, да. Мы установили временные уборные на южном пирсе, но я была бы очень признательна, если бы это не стало постоянным решением. 

– К счастью для всех нас, – сказал МакКей, послав последний уничтожающий взгляд Шеппарду, – у меня оно есть. В смысле, решение. Теперь я знаю, что вызвало проблему… 

– Сколько это займет?

МакКей пожал плечами.

– Зависит от того, сколько еще мы проторчим в лазарете. Здесь я ничего не смогу сделать. 

– Кроме болтовни, – заметил Шеппард. – С этим ты прекрасно справляешься. 

– Приблизительная оценка? – спросила Вейр, проигнорировав эту реплику. 

– Откуда мне знать! День? Может два? Я не могу узнать, насколько серьезно повреждение, пока не увижу его. Надеюсь, что смогу по крайней мере починить систему до четверга. 

– Почему до четверга? – поднял брови Шеппард. 

– Ожидается голодная ночь в кафетерии, – замогильным тоном сказал МакКей. 

– Не может быть, чтобы у нас уже кончалась еда! Сколько припасов мы пронесли через Врата? 

– Продуктов еще достаточно, – ответила Элизабет, – хотя с ними могло бы быть и лучше. До серьезных трудностей еще далеко, но мы вынуждены кормить вдвое больше людей, чем рассчитывали, а, в частности, атозианским детям нужно более разнообразное меню, чем мы можем им предложить. Я понимаю, что сейчас это не относится к жизненно важным проблемам, но как там продвигается поиск миров, способных обеспечить нас едой, майор? 

– Продвигался бы быстрее, будь у меня полная команда, – едко ответил Шеппард, бросив на МакКея косой взгляд. 

– Нет, спасибо. Я лучше умру здесь от пищевого отравления, чем от рук рейфов на какой-то богом забытой пустынной планете.

Шеппард закатил глаза. 

– Мы не летаем на пустынные планеты, МакКей. Мы летаем на населенные планеты. Ну, знаешь, пригодные для заселения миры с МНТ. 

– Господа, – начала Элизабет, но была прервана появлением доктора Беккета, который, глянув на почти опустевшую капельницу, выдернул иглу из руки Шеппарда. 

– Ну и что? – спросил Шеппард. 

– Анализ крови в норме. Выглядите вы тоже лучше. Если пообещаете идти прямо в свою комнату и лечь в кровать, я вас отпущу, но сначала нужно смерить температуру.

Шеппард подозрительно рассматривал его из-под одеял. 

– Я надеюсь, орально? 

– Нет, разумеется, ректально, – закатил глаза Беккет, и Родни поспешно встал на ноги. 

– Ну, думаю, мне пора идти! Я могу идти, да? 

– Через минуту, – рассеянным тоном ответил Беккет, и с напускной медлительностью потянулся в карман лабораторного халата, тайком при этом наблюдая за майором. На лице Шеппарда скептический взгляд боролся с неверящим отвращением – он понимал, что это всего лишь шутка, но какая-то часть его опасалась, что Беккет все же мог говорить серьезно, пока доктор наконец не достал из кармана самый обычный термометр. Прикусив губу, он безуспешно старался подавить усмешку при виде явного облегчения на лице Шеппарда. 

– Но при первых же признаках осложнения немедленно сюда, ясно? – напомнил он через плечо Родни, который нетерпеливо переминался у двери. – Немедленно, ты меня слышал?

Элизабет наблюдала интермедию, безуспешно пытаясь согнать с лица улыбку. Как их лидер, она надеялась, что это подтрунивание предвещает хорошее будущее их способности работать вместе. Они застряли в чужой галактике, им угрожали враждебные инопланетяне, и меньше всего сейчас им были нужны личные конфликты. 

МакКей уже исчез за дверью с раздраженным: 

– Да, конечно. 

Вейр быстро распрощалась с Беккетом и Шеппардом и последовала за ним. 

Родни быстро шагал вниз по коридору не оборачиваясь, и прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он заметил, что не один. Казалось, его первой реакцией было раздражение, которое вскоре сменилось иронией, и наконец он сказал чуть насмешливо: 

– Преследуете меня, доктор Вейр?

Она шагнула ближе к нему. 

– Могу я пройтись с тобой до лаборатории? Мне бы хотелось обсудить твой план, прежде чем ты приведешь его в действие.

МакКей глянул на нее. Она видела, как он прикладывает усилия, чтобы нетерпеливо не закатить глаза. 

– Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы это было сделано быстро! 

– Хочу. Но большинство планов, неважно насколько они блестящи, более эффективны, если их сильные и слабые стороны выявлены до их выполнения. 

– А что по-вашему я сейчас собираюсь делать? 

– Вы меня не поняли, доктор, – сказала Вейр. – Я имела в виду, что зачастую изъяны в плане видны лучше после обсуждения его с другими. 

– Доктор Вейр, откровенно говоря, на этой базе нет никого, кто бы думал на одной скорости со мной. Если я буду объяснять каждую свою мысль каждому олуху, я не успею ничего сделать! Ну, то есть, без обид, я вовсе не включаю вас в категорию "олухов", но… 

– Я не ученый, – в легкой улыбке изогнула губы Вейр. 

– Вот именно. 

– А ты никогда не думал, что не-ученый может предложить свежий взгляд на проблему – внешнюю перспективу, может быть? 

– Доктор Вейр, – начал Родни, – если вы хотите, чтобы я управлял научным отделом под вашим контролем... 

– Нет, нет, нет, – она замолчала на минуту, пытаясь лучше сформулировать свою мысль. Будучи боссом Родни, она начинала представлять, что означает пытаться справиться с лишенным управления тысячетонным грузовиком. Его нельзя остановить, и даже реально контролировать; но со сноровкой и дисциплиной его можно направить в нужном направлении и не дать ему проехаться по другим. Ее задачей, как его шефа, было контролировать его энергию и направлять ее на нужные цели. Проблема была в том, что зачастую требовалось чертовское мастерство, чтобы справиться с кем-то, кто имел настолько блестящий ум.

Хотя и не всегда столь блестящий, потому что он понял ее молчание абсолютно неправильно, хотя отреагировал скорее с раздражением, нежели чем с обидой. – Ты сказала, что не винишь меня за несчастный случай, – нетерпеливо запротестовал он. 

– Не виню, – сказала Вейр быстро, надеясь, что не слишком быстро. – Но я уверена, чтобы это был не единственный раз – я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, Родни, но я не сомневаюсь также, что будут и другие несчастные случаи, множество, пока мы будем изучать этот город и эту галактику. Этого нельзя избежать. Я не хочу, чтобы мои люди не шли на обдуманный риск, пытаясь избежать последствий. Однако я хочу, чтобы все в этом городе учились на своих ошибках. 

– Что, думаешь, я этого не делаю?

Родни немедленно ощетинился, и Вейр подавила вздох; он так легко переходил в оборону! Приходилось быть в постоянном напряжении, пытаясь обойти сотни острых углов этого человека. 

– А что, нет? – раздался из-за угла ленивый, испытывающий голос. Вейр и Родни вскинули головы, в равной степени удивленные при виде присоединившегося к ним Шеппарда. 

– Что нет? – вспыхнул МакКей. – И сколько ты уже тут стоишь? 

– Моя комната в этом направлении, МакКей. Поверь мне, я вовсе не следил за вами. Хотя, должен заметить, это был интересный разговор. 

– Майор, если у вас нет ничего добавить… – многозначительно осведомилась Элизабет. Последнее, что ей было надо в попытке разрядить обстановку с МакКеем, был Шеппард с его собственным специфическим чувством такта. 

– Только одно. – Шеппард ткнул пальцем в грудь пораженного Родни. – У тебя стратосферический IQ, но где ты был, когда раздавали общественные навыки? МакКей, я всех вас знаю всего четыре дня, и то я уже давно понял, к чему она ведет. А ты?

Вейр – снова почувствовав знакомое ощущение, что разговор выходит из-под ее контроля – понимала, что она должна попытаться остановить Шеппарда, но все произошло слишком быстро, и она лишь смотрела, как сменяют одна другую эмоции на лице Родни – все от обиды до гнева, до беглого и возмущенного изумления. Хотя возмущение все же преобладало. – Да кем ты себя возомнил? Мне не нужны твои лекции! Ты знаешь, сколько у меня ученых степеней? А сколько у вас, майор? 

Шеппард скрестил руки на груди.

– Большую часть всего что я знаю, я узнал из того, что можно назвать "школой тяжелых ударов". От командиров в зонах боевых действий, сражаясь плечом-к-плечу с людьми, из которых некоторые выжили, а некоторые – погибли. – МакКей попытался что-то вставить, но Шеппард не обратил на это внимания. – Я готов признать, что никогда не был в первых рядах, когда раздавали медали за следование приказам, но что я точно знаю – что на войне в _первую_ очередь ты должен думать о людях, окружающих тебя.

МакКей наконец смог вклиниться в монолог Шеппарда. 

– Извини, кажется, я пропустил ту часть, где ты говорил, зачем ты меня просвещаешь о военной командной цепочке, учитывая, что я гражданский и никогда не был в зонах боевых действий.

Шеппард вздернул бровь. 

– А сейчас ты где, как считаешь? В Лас-Вегасе? Это война, МакКей, можешь не сомневаться. Возможно, сейчас мы не под обстрелом, но все мы на враждебной территории, и чтобы выжить, мы должны полагаться на друг от друга 

– То есть хочешь сказать, что я не командный игрок. Великий боже, люди мне это говорят еще со времен... 

– МакКей, ради бога, можешь помолчать хоть минуту? Все, что я хочу сказать – что она хочет сказать – он быстро глянул в сторону Элизабет, словно только сейчас вспомнив о ее присутствии; она поджала губы, недоумевая, чего ей хочется больше – улыбнуться или устроить ему разнос, – что придумывать планы в одиночку, без участия команды, не совсем то, что надо делать, когда другие люди рассчитывают на тебя. – Взгляд Родни медленно перемещался в сторону схем и заметок на экране лептопа. – Черт возьми, МакКей, я с тобой разговариваю! – рявкнул Шеппард голосом сержанта по стройподготовке, и Элизабет подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

Как и Родни. 

– Господи, Шеппард, ты говоришь как мой учитель старших классов! 

– Просто пытаюсь привлечь твое внимание. 

– Я прекрасно способен делать несколько вещей одновременно, майор. У нас кризис, вы понимаете это или нет?

Шеппард наставил палец на Родни. 

– Но ты подумаешь над тем что я сказал. Ясно?

МакКей качнулся на пятках, театрально закатив глаза. 

– Майор, я не могу не думать, в отличие от некоторых людей, для которых это, похоже, естественное состояние – эй, с тобой все в порядке?

Это было в ответ на то, что Шеппард внезапно пошатнулся и ухватился за стену, чтобы не упасть. Выпрямившись, он отрицательно махнул рукой Вейр и МакКею, придвинувшимся в его направлении. 

– Вы не должны быть в лазарете? – спросила Вейр. 

– Я в порядке, – ответил Шеппард, не отпуская стену. – Беккет сказал, что некоторое время сохранится головокружение – снижение уровня сахара и все такое.

Родни сочувственно поморщился, весь его недавний гнев испарился без следа – если, подумала Вейр, он вообще сердился по-настоящему. – Вы сейчас пойдете прямиком в свою комнату, – приказала Вейр Шеппарду. – После того, как поспите, я бы хотела, чтобы вы еще раз проконсультировались с Беккетом – и я прикажу ему сообщить мне, если вы этого не сделаете.

Несмотря на явную слабость Шеппарда, он широко ей улыбнулся. 

– Непременно, мамочка. 

– Вы мне нужны в форме, майор. Сейчас больше чем когда-либо.

Он с преувеличенным старанием отсалютовал ей и помахал МакКею, чей взгляд следовал за ним по коридору – без сомнения, заметив, как и Элизабет, неуверенность его походки. 

Они все устали, понимала Вейр. Неудивительно, что Шеппард так обрадовался шансу на несколько часов улизнуть из главной части города. С момента поднятия Атлантиса они плавно перетекали из одного кризиса в другой. 

Родни проводил майора взглядом, подумав, что он двигается, будто пропустив хороший удар в голову. О чем думал этот шарлатан Карсон, отпустив его из лазарета? Он заметил, что Вейр смотрит на него, и поднял на нее глаза, защитным движением вздергивая подбородок. Но она улыбалась. 

– Знаешь, ты ему нравишься. 

– Что? Кому? – идиотский вопрос. Кого еще, кроме Шеппарда, она может иметь в виду? – Почему? – _Еще лучше. Прекрасно._ Конечно, не было никаких причин для обратного. Все же…большинство людей находили множество причин, особенно при первой встрече.

Улыбка Вейр стала шире. 

– Я не знаю. Почему бы тебе не спросить у него самого?

МакКей качнул головой. 

– Ни за что. Я собираюсь держаться от него как можно дальше. Он пытается затащить меня на другие планеты. Он просто чокнутый. 

– Но ты же хочешь с ним пойти? 

– Конечно, – автоматически ответил Родни, и внутренне вздрогнул. Как эта женщина смогла добиться этого? – Но я определенно нужнее здесь. Водопровод – это только вершина айсберга. Я единственный, кто может выяснить, как работают системы города, и ты это знаешь. 

– Да, знаю, – согласилась Вейр.

Он запнулся, не ожидая этого от нее. 

– Правда? 

– Именно поэтому ты был мне нужен в этой галактике. Но ты также единственный, кто может выяснить множество вещей на других планетах – в том числе, например, местоположение нового МНТ.

Аааргх, это точно заговор. Шеппард наверняка заранее поговорил с Вейр и перетянул ее на свою сторону. 

– Доктор Вейр, со всем уважением, я очень сомневаюсь, что этому городу пойдет на пользу, если рейфы высосут мои мозги на какой-нибудь дикой планете.

Вейр дернула плечами. 

– Я в любом случае не собираюсь тебя принуждать. Это добровольные миссии, и я собираюсь сохранить их дух таковым, пока я руковожу этой экспедицией. – Она посмотрела прямо на него. – Однако вот что я скажу. Майор Шеппард, похоже, очень верит тебе, Родни. Как ты ответишь на это, разумеется, только твое дело. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты рассмотрел это и под таким углом тоже.

Он не мог понять, пыталась она сейчас манипулировать им или нет. Черт, он ненавидел общаться с людьми. Его выматывали попытки понять все тонкости личных отношений – тысячи невысказанных намеков и неясных подтекстов. С компьютерами общаться было куда проще и приятнее. Все что ему сейчас хотелось – запереться в своей лаборатории на тысячу лет и никогда больше не видеть никого из этой экспедиции. Однако именно этой роскоши он сейчас не мог себе позволить. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я с ним поговорил? Так и скажи. У меня целый город со сломанным водопроводом, и очень мало времени для игры в угадайку.

Она взмахнула руками. – Я ничего от тебя не "хочу", Родни. Единственное, что ты сейчас должен сделать – ну, кроме починки водопровода – обдумать это все. Всё – несчастный случай, события, которые к нему привели, и, конечно, предложение майора Шеппарда. Касаемо последней части, могу заверить, что я поддержу любое твое решение, если ты сочтешь, что оно верно для тебя. И имей в виду, ты всегда сможешь передумать.

Передумать. Ну конечно. Почему-то это до сих пор не приходило ему в голову. Он может поучаствовать в одной вылазке, и если она пройдет не слишком хорошо, просто попросить другое назначение. Фактически, он сможет даже придумать подходящую отговорку, чтобы Шеппард навсегда от него отстал – вроде… парализующей агорафобии, или чего-то в этом роде. Родни, хотя ты самый умный парень в этой галактике, иногда ты можешь быть полным идиотом, подумал он.

Доктор Вейр должно быть заметила изменение в его выражении лица, потому что наблюдала за ним, приподняв одну бровь. – Спасибо, – сказал он.

Вторая бровь присоединилась к первой. – Пожалуйста, – ответила она. – Теперь иди и почини свой город, Родни.

ГЛАВА 5

\- О Боже, это хуже чем в России, – простонал Родни.

Чешский инженер, чье имя он так и не запомнил, вопрошающе поднял бровь. 

– А как в России?

Родни бросил на него раздраженный взгляд. 

– Тут не как в России. Тут намного _хуже_. – Глотнув кофе – единственное, что еще держало его на ногах – он снова нырнул под консоль, контролирующую главную водопроводную систему, и продолжил переставлять кристаллы. Консоль оставалась темной. – Почему тут до сих пор нет никого с геном? Я же просил прислать кого-нибудь час назад! 

– И полчаса назад. И двадцать минут назад тоже, – терпеливо подтвердил чех. – Насколько я понимаю, все просто заняты. 

– Как это может быть, черт побери? Как будто есть что-то более важное, чем восстановить водопровод! Они не могут быть все заняты! 

– Доктор Джеймсон все еще в лазарете. Доктор Беккет тоже, проводит операцию – аппендицит у кого-то из атозианцев. Доктор Халлоран на другой планете... 

– Да, да, прекрасно, не нужно перечислять всех. Все заняты. Я понял. – Тысячный раз МакКей проклял судьбу, обделившую его геном АТД. Это словно быть главным хирургом городской больницы и в одни прекрасный день проснуться без обоих больших пальцев и вообще парализованным. 

– Я не занят, – раздался нарочито ленивый голос откуда-то из-за двери. Подняв голову, Родни тут же врезался в консоль. – Ау! Черт! 

– Майор, – сказал чех. 

– Зеленка, – ответил голос, уже немного ближе.

МакКей услышал треск где-то в позади себя и, повернув голову, увидел заглядывающего под консоль Шеппарда. Майор выглядел куда лучше, чем раньше – не таким смертельно бледным, и не так, словно он упадет, стоит только дунуть на него. Не то чтобы Родни это волновало, разумеется; просто было бы очень неприятно, если бы Шеппард вдруг свалился на незаменимые технологии Древних. 

– Слушай, МакКей, скажи мне одну вещь – Древние приклеивали жвачку под этими столами? Всегда было интересно.

При условии, что ему не придется бить майора по голове этой самой технологией, чтобы заставить замолчать. 

– Сделай что-нибудь полезное и посмотри, сможешь ли ты ее включить. Я думаю, она уже включена, но я не могу заставить ее работать, и я понятия не имею, потому это, что какой-то идиот с геном зачем-то выключил ее или… – черт!

Темнота вокруг него внезапно взорвалась ярким голубым светом, и из кристалла, которого касался Родни, посыпались искры.. Было похоже на то, будто его ударили по пальцам молотом, вдобавок еще дрожь, которая поднималась вверх по руке наверное к самому сердцу. 

– Ты в порядке? – извиняющимся тоном спросил Шеппард.

МакКей неуклюже вылез из-под консоли, прижимая поврежденную руку к груди. 

– Нет, не в порядке, троглодит несчастный! О чем ты думал, когда ее включал, когда я там! 

– Ты сам мне сказал. 

– Я сказал…нет, даже не оправдывайся, – оборвал МакКей, сжимая и разжимая кулак в попытке восстановить чувствительность руки. Другой рукой он проверил пульс. Учащенный. Интересно, сколько электричества надо, чтобы остановилось сердце?

Шеппард опустился на корточки, так что его глаза оказались вровень с глазами МакКея. 

– Позвать Беккета? – слова могли быть заботливыми, но голос был чуть поддразнивающим, как и иронический взгляд Шеппарда. 

– Нет, нет, я в порядке, просто мне нужны руки, чтобы спасти нас от рейфов, вот и все. Случайное повреждение мозга все равно проявится только через годы.

Шеппард открыл было рот, но тут МакКей заметил гигантскую оплошность, допущенную им в предыдущей фразе.

– Если это насчет повреждения мозга, то лучше молчи, – раздраженно оборвал он. – Это слишком просто. Если собираешься меня оскорблять, по крайней мере подойди к делу творчески.

Майор широко улыбнулся, выпрямляясь. –

Окей, можешь на это рассчитывать.

Почему-то чувствуя, что он проиграл эту беседу с разгромным счетом, Родни сердито глянул на него. Шеппард протянул руку. Неохотно ухватившись за нее, МакКей поднялся на ноги. Кажется, чувствительность практически вернулась: он потряс рукой, чтобы в этом убедиться. 

– Ну как там продвигается? – спросил Шеппард, когда МакКей склонился над консолью, считывая показания. 

– Продвигалось бы куда быстрее, если бы люди постоянно не задавали мне дурацких вопросов. Между прочим, что ты тут делаешь? Не то чтобы я не оценил присутствия твоего гена… 

– Мне можно отвечать на вопросы, да? – под смертоносным взглядом МакКея Шеппард лишь усмехнулся и пожал плечами. – Вейр сказала, что вы, ребята, нашли вспомогательную систему контроля водопровода. После использования конструкции на южном пирсе я решил прийти сюда и посмотреть, насколько близко вы подошли к восстановлению постоянного варианта. В любом случае ей нужен рапорт. 

– Вообще-то, мы ближе чем ожидалось, – признал МакКей с мимолетной гордостью. – Мы думали, что придется перезапускать все вручную, но похоже, что можно будет сделать это прямо отсюда – если только заставим подпрограммы работать правильно. 

– Что будет куда проще, если кое-кто признает, что вывод третьего канала надо направить под третьим уровнем западного сектора, а не над ним, – вставил Зеленка, продолжая в то же время старательно печатать на своем лептопе.

МакКей вскинул руки в воздух. 

– Мы это уже проходили! Через этот уровень проходит огромная труба. Совершенно очевидно, что она предназначена для переноса большого потока, для чего же еще? Соревнований по бегу Древних? Или может для автомобильных гонок? 

– Я просто хочу сказать, что изменить направление твоей чудесной трубы в десять раз сложнее, чем просто подсоединить несколько небольших труб под этим сектором. Может, это и не излюбленный способ Древних, но так мы по крайней мере сможем этой ночью пойти в кровать. 

– А, чудесно, давай сделаем неправильно, чтобы закончить побыстрее. Просто великолепно. Теперь я понимаю, почему Элизабет назначила тебя в экспедицию. А когда эти трубы взорвутся под напором, для которого они не предназначены, то ты придешь и будешь бегать со шваброй, да? Неверно! – МакКей широко махнул рукой с чашкой кофе; Шеппарду пришлось быстро уворачиваться. – Это буду я! Потому что как только где-нибудь что-нибудь случается, они зовут меня! Где МакКей? Ах, он спит? Не беда – сейчас разбудим! Потому что переделка расписания дежурств дело такой сверхсрочное и важное, что требует присутствия моего супермозга, и неважно, что мозговые клетки погибают сотнями от недостатка сна!

Шеппард наклонился ближе к МакКею. 

– Вот видишь, почему ты должен согласиться на участие в миссиях? 

– Было два часа дня; откуда нам было знать, что ты спишь? – запротестовал Зеленка. 

– А как насчет того, что я не спал всю ночь, и максимум два часа в предыдущую, потому что какой-то идиот с геном активировал местный аналог пожарной сирены, который они не смогли выключить пока… – а, что? – запоздало МакКей сообразил, что к нему обращается Шеппард. 

– Инопланетные вылазки. Пока город на самом деле не пойдет ко дну, они не будут тебя доставать; они даже вряд ли смогут тебя найти. А если мы наткнемся на какую-нибудь симпатичную лужайку, ты сможешь прекрасно выспаться. 

На лице Шеппарда было такое самодовольное выражение, что МакКею захотелось его ударить. Хуже всего было то, что этот аргумент действительно сработал. 

– И в лабораториях будет тихо, – вставил Зеленка. – Можно будет спокойно работать.

Нет, черт возьми, это заговор. Даже его собственные люди участвовали в нем. 

– Ладно! Хорошо! Я пройду через эти чертовы Врата с твоими дружками-самоубийцами, если это заставит тебя замолчать! Всех вас!

Шеппард невинно улыбнулся. 

– Я знал, что ты согласишься.

МакКей поднял палец. 

– Только один раз. Тест. Если что-то пойдет не так, ноги моей больше не будет в этой синей луже…по крайней мере пока кто-нибудь, то есть я, не обнаружит способа открыть тоннель на Землю. 

– Договорились. 

– Я возьму столько приборов, сколько нужно, и никто не будет жаловаться. 

– Пожалуйста, забивай ими хоть весь падл-джампер.

МакКей снова поморщился при звуке этого названия, и Шеппард задержал дыхание, ожидая, что третьим требованием будет переименование шаттла Древних обратно в "Корабль врат". Интересно, подумал Родни, сработало бы это? Но нет, теперь уже весь город называл эти штуки этим идиотским словом. Нужно будет запомнить на будущее, когда они обнаружат еще какой-нибудь неизвестный артефакт Древних: застолбить название заранее и как можно быстрее распространить по городу. И не подпускать близко Шеппарда, пока имя не прилипнет как клей. 

– Отлично, – ядовито сказал МакКей, понимая, что это был очень хилый последний удар в споре, который он явно проиграл. Он склонился над консолью, вызывая на экран схемы водопроводной системы. – Эй…ты закончил подпрограмму? 

– Нет, потому что мне приходится проводить цепи между пятнадцатью жизненно важными системами, следуя за виражами твоего супермозга! – акцент Зеленки становился тем сильнее, чем более усталым и раздраженным становился он сам. 

– Прекрасно! – почти крикнул МакКей. Похоже, сегодня вечером он проигрывал все споры. Но черт, он так устал, что у него дрожали руки. – Проводи эту чертову систему под большой трубой, мне все равно. Потом мы сможем переписать подпрограмму и отрубить систему на полчаса, чтобы переключиться и сделать так, как надо было делать изначально.

Зеленка обернулся, от удивления его очки съехали на кончик носа, отчего он стал похож на взъерошенную сову. – Правда? Мне серьезно...? 

– Я не слышу печатанья! 

– Сейчас, сейчас, – он поспешно склонился над клавиатурой. – Так, загружаю…готово.

МакКей уставился на него. – Черт побери, ты хочешь сказать, что уже написал эту проклятую программу? Мы могли пойти по домам пять часов назад? А ты ее переделывал…зачем? 

– Потому что ты мне сказал, – Зеленка казался искренне смущенным. Шеппард прислонился к стене, и, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за учеными. – И ты прав, этот способ намного лучше.

МакКей без слов открывал и закрывал рот. Затем подошел к консоли Древних, которую Зеленка использовал в качестве стола, и с размаху опустил на нее кулак. Чешский ученый подскочил. 

– Напомни, как тебя зовут, – сказал МакКей, – чтобы я мог наорать на тебя как следует.

Зеленка смотрел на него с выражением попавшейся в ловушку белки. – Радек Зеленка. 

– Да, да. Зеленка, никогда больше так не делай. 

– Не делать что? – моргнул чех. – Выполнять приказы? 

– Да! Если они противоречат здравому смыслу, то да, черт побери! Мои или чьи-то там еще! Ради всего святого, говори мне, когда я делаю глупость! Что я тебе сделаю, уволю? Максимум, я могу на тебя наорать, что скорее всего сделаю в любом случае. 

– Я не понимаю. Вы мой начальник… 

– Зеленка, вы все в этом городе из-за своих мозгов. Если мне понадобятся нерассуждающие есть-сэр, я обращусь к военным, – он стрельнул взглядом в Шеппарда, который усмехнулся от своей позиции у стены. 

– Вы хотите, чтобы мы говорили вам, когда вы неправы. 

МакКей взмахнул руками. 

– Слава богу! Дошло наконец! Да, именно этого я хочу!

Испуганный взгляд на лице Зеленки постепенно сменился на веселый. 

– Что ж, тогда я скажу вам. Я буду с огромным удовольствием говорить вам это как можно чаще. 

– О Боже, – застонал Родни, – я создал монстра. – Он шагнул к консоли. – Ты закончил вводить?

Обернувшись, Зеленка посмотрел на лептоп.

– Да.

Родни включил радио. – Зал управления, это МакКей. 

– Гродин на связи, – донесся ответ, и МакКей благодарно прикрыл глаза. Слава богу, на ночном дежурстве оказался кто-то с мозгами. 

– Гродин, мы пытаемся запустить водопровод. Приглядывай за показаниями и сообщай обо всех неполадках. Если все пройдет нормально, ничего не изменится. Если что-то изменится, я хочу об этом знать. Сообщите, когда будете готовы.

Короткая пауза. 

– Мы готовы. Продолжайте.

МакКей кивнул Зеленке, который нажал пару кнопок на лептопе, а Родни повернул выключатель. Настал момент тишины. 

– Не работает, – сказал Зеленка. 

– Я вижу, – пальцы Родни уже летали над консолью, перераспределяя энергию вручную. Они попробовали включить систему еще раз и снова потерпели неудачу.

Зеленка простонал и выругался на чешском. 

– Знаешь что? В восточном секторе включается система безопасности, которая перехватывает нашу подпрограмму и отключает ее.

В тот же момент заговорил Гродин. 

– Эй, я только осваиваю работу с этой штукой, но если бы мы были на Земле, я бы сказал, что на ней загорелись красные лампочки. Правда, они не красные, но вы поняли идею. Минуту назад их не было. 

– Восточный сектор? 

– Да, – Гродин продиктовал координаты 

– Именно там, где система безопасности, – сказал Зеленка, слушающий переговоры по своему радио. 

– Ну, так просто перезагрузите… – МакКей замолчал, заметив, что Шеппард смотрит на него. – Как я и сказал, я пойду и проверю. – Воинственно глянув на Шеппарда, Родни осведомился: – Не хотите прогуляться, майор? 

– С удовольствием, – отлепился от стены Шеппард.

Родни взял лептоп под мышку и включил радио. 

– Гродин, мы пойдем посмотреть на эту штуку. Сколько ты еще на дежурстве?

Тихий смех. 

– Всю ночь.

Невольно Родни тоже фыркнул. 

– Присоединяйся к нашему клубу. В общем, приглядывай там и сообщи сразу, если что-то изменится. 

– Сделаю. Конец связи. 

– Что я должен делать? – спросил Зеленка.

Родни обернулся, уже на полпути к двери. – Начинай писать программу обхода на случай, если у нас не получится и придется все переделывать. Это должно ускорить... – он замолчал, заметив опущенные плечи чеха, темные круги под глазами. Все его люди работали уже на пределе сил. – Вообще, иди спать. Любые коды, которые ты сейчас напишешь, скорее всего будут еще бесполезней, чем обычно. 

– Когда мне возвращаться?

МакКей махнул рукой. 

– Иди. Спи. Я вызову, если понадобишься.

Уже за дверью до него донеслось удивленное "спасибо" Зеленки.

Посреди коридора Шеппард остановился и помахал у него перед глазами чем-то блестящим. Раздраженный МакКей перехватил его руку. 

– Что это? 

– Беккет приказал проследить, чтобы ты что-нибудь съел. Да-да, я встречался с Беккетом, можешь так и сказать Вейр, если она спросит.

Родни повертел предмет в руке. Энергетический батончик. Шоколадный. "Хмф", – он разорвал обертку и на ходу начал жевать, пока они взбирались все выше и выше по лестнице. 

– Далеко еще? 

– Далеко. Думаю, понадобится больше часа, чтобы туда добраться, – МакКей облизнул обертку. – Думаю, я потерял фунтов десять за два дня, бегая по этому городу. Нужно будет запатентовать это как "диета Атлантиса". Постоянный стресс и город размером с Манхеттен без всякого намека на эскалаторы. Кажется, я понял, почему мы никогда не слышали о толстых Древних. 

– Кажется, нужно было взять с собой велосипеды, – задумчиво сказал Шеппард, когда они устремились вниз по очередному бесконечному коридору. 

– Не может быть, чтобы у них не было никаких средств передвижения. Как можно построить Звездные Врата, не зная о двигателе внутреннего сгорания? 

– А ты их искал? – спросил Шеппард.

Родни сердито фыркнул. 

– А ты как думаешь? Конечно, мы искали. Если только у них не было портативных телепортаторов в туалетах, они должно быть деактивировали свою транспортную систему и забрали ее с собой.

Шеппард пожал плечами. 

– Может быть. В смысле, телепортаторы в туалете. – Под неверящим взглядом МакКея он снова пожал плечами. – Это же Древние. Кто знает, что они могли придумать? 

– Ну, очевидно, не я, – устало хмыкнул МакКей. – Все думают, что я знаю, но это неправда.

Он заметил, что Шеппард смотрит на него слегка удивленно. Защищаясь, он огрызнулся: 

– Да, да, даже великий Родни МакКей не знает всего. Только не упади в обморок от удивления. 

– Нет, нет, не в том дело, – Шеппард качнул головой. – Просто не думал, что ты когда-нибудь в этом признаешься, – он чуть улыбнулся. – Ты наверное правда устал.

Казалось, в зеленых глазах было искреннее беспокойство. Однако МакКей безотчетно сомневался в этом. Люди не ведут себя так, пока им чего-нибудь от тебя не надо. – Ну, надеюсь, тебе понравилось, потому что больше такого не повторится.

Наступила тишина. Родни почувствовал, что он на самом деле устал достаточно, чтобы его мысли текли бесцельно – не следуя никакому конкретному направлению в этот момент. Обычно он начал бы говорить, верный способ пробраться через мысленные дорожные завалы. Но сейчас, странно, ему этого не хотелось. Может быть, он просто слишком устал. Родни не привык быть рядом с другими людьми и… молчать. Хотя сейчас тишина почему-то казалась дружеской. Он не ощущал нужды говорить, чтобы заполнить пустоту. Шеппард, похоже, чувствовал то же самое, потому что тоже молчал. Они просто шли – позади оставались колонны, усыпанные светящимися огнями как рождественские елки, двери из цветного стекла, скрывающие еще неисследованные комнаты, лестницы, ведущие вверх в темноту, галереи окон с видом на темную поверхность океана. У одного из окон Шеппард остановился; МакКей прошел еще пару шагов, прежде чем осознал, что был один, и развернулся посмотреть, что случилось с его спутником.

Они зашли уже довольно далеко в восточное крыло, и, оглядываясь на центр Атлантиса, Родни увидел, что его башни освещены как небоскребы ночью, точеные силуэты вырисовывались среди звезд, мерцающие огни отражались от подрагивающей поверхности океана. Почему-то он никогда не думал, как это место выглядит снаружи. И прошло уже очень, очень много времени с тех пор, как он останавливался посмотреть на что-то просто потому, что это было красиво. Может, это было из-за того, что он чертовски устал, но он не мог отвести глаз.

Позади него раздался тихий голос Шеппарда: 

– Ты когда-нибудь летал над городом ночью?

Можете быть уверены, Шеппард обязательно заговорит о полетах. У этого парня просто мания. Но его голос звучал так… благоговейно, что ли… что Родни захотелось сказать да. Ему приходилось так много летать за свою жизнь, что ему казалось, будто он пролетел уже над каждым городом в Европе и Северной Америке. Но он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь смотрел вниз. 

– Я не помню, – сказал он. 

– Когда мы выясним, как выводить джамперы из ангара – а я знаю, что это возможно… – Обернувшись, Родни увидел мальчишескую улыбку на его лице, огни города отражались в глазах Шеппарда....когда мы это выясним, обещаю тебе ночной полет над городом. Темной ночью, без луны, как сейчас. Кстати…а у этой планеты есть луны? 

– Я не знаю, – было неудобно признать, что он даже не проверял. – У меня были более важные дела. Например, починка туалетов.

Шеппард рассмеялся. 

– Понятно. И все же, обещаю тебе полет. Все же есть преимущества в том, чтобы быть членом моей команды, МакКей, неважно что обо мне говорят люди, – он лукаво улыбнулся. – По крайней мере это лучше, чем чинить водопровод.

 

***

 

– Ну так вот, это просто глупо. 

– МакКей….ты ведь говоришь сейчас о Древних, верно? 

– Я это прекрасно понимаю, майор. Похоже, все здесь забыли, что Древние, строго говоря, были такие же люди, как и мы. Ну, умнее нас, и способные порой прокрадываться на цыпочках мимо законов физики – но все же люди. Они совершали ошибки, и я не сомневаюсь, что иногда они принимали идиотское решение просто потому, что "это всегда было так, и зачем это менять"? Сомневаюсь, что они сильно изменились за десять тысяч лет.

Они стояли на дне шахты. Шеппард не мог догадаться о ее высоте – вершина скрывалась в тени очень высоко над их головами. Ему казалось, что речь идет по меньшей мере о нескольких сотнях футов – по словам Родни, они были у подножья одной из башен, а шахта вела на самый ее верх. Светящиеся полоски, разбросанные тут и там по стенам, снабжали тусклым светом. По бокам шахты шли трубы и провода, исчезая в темноте наверху. Другие трубы пересекали шахту высоко над их головами. 

И самое неприятное – металлическая лестница, точно такая, как под любым люком на Земле, поднималась так высоко в шахту насколько хватало глаз. Похоже, это был единственный способ забраться наверх. 

– Ну так где точно эти красные огни, о которых говорил Гродин? 

После изучения схемы МакКей тяжело вздохнул. – В соответствии с координатами, которые он мне дал, где-то на полпути, плюс-минус. Именно там канализационный коллектор пересекает шахту. И предвосхищая твой вопрос, я не могу найти другого способа туда подняться. Конечно, мы загрузили едва половину карт, и где-то здесь вполне может обнаружиться удобный коридор с надписью "Доступ к канализации" – но мы можем бродить тут неделями, прежде чем найдем его.

Шеппард задрал голову, вглядываясь в тусклые тени труб над ними. 

– Так каковы шансы, что эти трубы сорвутся и обрушат на нас миллионы тонн...

Родни со щелчком закрыл лептоп и глубоко вздохнул.

– К счастью для нас обоих, майор, это маловероятно. А к счастью для вас, это вообще не должно вас беспокоить, учитывая, что из нас двоих я единственный, кто имеет представление, что именно там искать. – Снова вздохнув, он угрюмо поднял глаза к потолку и схватился за нижнюю ступеньку лестницы. – Определенно у меня сегодня неудачный день. 

– Подожди, МакКей. Мы можем принести страховку. Будет очень неприятно лезть туда и обратно без веревки. 

Родни замолчал и поднял палец. 

– То есть ты предлагаешь пройтись по всем этим коридорам обратно, взять соответствующее снаряжение и вернуться назад? Извини, но я уже еле стою на ногах. Еще один марш-бросок меня прикончит. 

– Как и падение в шахту. 

– Туше. Правда, ты игнорируешь еще такое важное обстоятельство, что я понятия не имею, как спускаться по веревке. Тем более я не собираюсь проводить несколько часов выискивая неисправность, которая, скорее всего, кроется в сломавшемся кристалле или оборванном проводе, что не доставит нам никаких проблем, как только мы перемонтируем обводную цепь.

Он снова потянулся к лестнице. В этот раз Шеппард остановил его, придержав за руку. 

– Ну что еще? – нетерпеливо спросил ученый, заметив, что Шеппард разглядывает его с ног до головы. 

– МакКей, ты когда-нибудь лазал по горам? По веревке? Хотя бы по трапу?

Задетый физик вырвал руку. – Ну, нет, но я не думаю, что это слишком сложно, раз вы, ребята, можете это сделать. 

– Тут вопрос не в технике, МакКей, а в том, сколько на это требуется усилий. Первые ступеньки легкие. На двухсотой руки уже отваливаются. На пятисотой ты полностью выдыхаешься и валишься вниз. 

– Я очень сомневаюсь, что придется забираться на такую высоту. 

Шеппард закатил глаза: ну как же ему разъяснить серьезность ситуации? 

– Всегда нужно трезво оценивать свои силы. Ты можешь, глядя мне в глаза сказать, что уверен, что сможешь залезть по этой лестнице?

Родни смотрел куда угодно, только не в глаза Шеппарду. 

– Ну и что ты предлагаешь? – сдавшись, наконец спросил он. 

– Очень просто, – Шеппард схватился за ступеньку. – Залезу я, а ты скажешь мне, что делать. 

– Хочешь сказать, что ты отпрыгнешь от пола как мячик, если упадешь, так что ли? Или это опять имеет отношение к этой идее насчет используемых для расхода военных, да? 

– Нет, МакКей, это имеет отношение к тому, что я лазаю по лестнице намного лучше тебя. 

– С чего ты взял? – сердито поинтересовался Родни, скрестив руки перед собой. – Ты же меня не видел за лазаньем. 

– А сколько часов в день ты проводишь на полосе препятствий? Или хочешь знать, сколько там провожу я?

Родни вспыхнул, но вынужден был уступить перед лицом факта, что Шеппард, в общем говоря, был прав. 

– Ладно, ладно, хорошо. 

– Я успею залезть и спуститься вниз, пока ты будешь еще на двадцатой ступеньке, МакКей. 

– Я сказал, что ты прав! Тебе обязательно это продолжать? 

– Плюс у меня есть ген, так что в конечном счете я так или иначе взберусь по этой штуке. 

МакКей вскинул руки в воздух. – Если ты это продолжишь, я буду надеяться, что ты оттуда свалишься, ясно тебе? 

Шеппард рассмеялся. 

– Не выключай радио, – сказал он, и начал восхождение по лестнице. 

– Ты даже не знаешь, на что смотреть, когда доберешься до верха! – крикнул снизу МакКей. Оглянувшись через плечо, Шеппард увидел, как тот занес ногу над первой ступенькой лестницы. 

– МакКей, черт возьми, я не смогу тебя страховать, а ты прекрасно знаешь, что сам туда не заберешься. Или так, или возвращаемся в город за веревкой. 

Физик застонал, треснув по стене кулаком, но убрал ногу со ступеньки. 

– Если тронешь что-нибудь, Шеппард, без напоминаний... 

– Может, я и не гений, но и не полный идиот, МакКей. – Шеппард усмехнулся себе под нос, продолжая карабкаться. Он не понимал, почему Элизабет предупреждала его о трудностях общения с Родни. Ему это давалось очень легко. Не говоря уж о том, что это было чертовски забавно.

Оказалось, что Древние обладали хотя бы некоторым благоразумием. Шеппарду периодически встречались выступы, опоясывающие шахту, которые, хотя и были очень узкими, давали возможность остановиться и дать передохнуть рукам. И это ему очень пригождалось; несмотря на то, что он был в хорошей форме, плечи скоро затекли, ладони горели. МакКей не за что бы не смог сюда взобраться.

Хотя, если бы МакКей был здесь, было бы куда проще заставить его замолчать. Он не закрывал рта с того момента, как Шеппард начал восхождение. 

– …или она может выглядеть как плоская панель с двумя выемками на нижнем краю. Это дырки для пальцев. Засунь туда два пальца, и она должна открыться. По крайней мере большая часть открывается именно так. Мы нашли одну вчера – хотя учитывая, что уже середина ночи, наверное лучше сказать позавчера – которую не смогли открыть даже резаком, и не спрашивай, почему – на ней даже нет видимых следов ржавчины… фактически, здесь вообще ничего не заржавело, как можно было бы ожидать, хотя это очень странно, если как следует подумать. Я приказал одному из химиков изучить этот материал, из которого здесь все построено – это на самом деле не пластик, но и не металл, и за десять тысяч лет совсем не разложился, это потрясающе. А, так о чем я? Ах да, так вот, панели доступа...

\- МакКей, – сказал Шеппард, возобновляя восхождение. 

– …что? 

– Сколько мне еще?

Родни фыркнул.

– Так как я понятия не имею, на какой вы высоте, на этот вопрос трудно ответить, майор. 

Шеппард помолчал.

– Ну, я не собираюсь лезть, пока не уткнусь головой в потолок! – Глянув вниз, он увидел, что основание шахты превратилось в крошечный светлый кружок, очень далеко внизу. Шеппард не боялся высоты, однако вынужден был признать, что в случае чего падать придется долго, и приземление будет отнюдь не мягким. 

– Ладно, ладно… – он услышал звук нажимаемых клавиш. – Скажи мне, что ты видишь. 

– Я вижу шахту, МакКей. И еще какие-то трубы.

Он практически увидел раздраженное фырканье Родни и усмехнулся себе под нос, продолжая карабкаться. 

– А нельзя ли чуть более конкретно, майор, пожалуйста? 

– Ну…две прямые трубы рядом, толщиной с мою ногу, а еще одна вдвое толще пересекает их под прямым углом, – он повернул голову. – О, а еще одна труба над головой, и в середине загибается наподобие буквы U. 

– Думаю, я понял, где ты находишься, – голос МакКея эхом раздался в его ухе. – Видишь над головой гигантскую трубу? Примерно шести футов в диаметре? Где-то на полсотни футов выше тебя? 

– Может быть. Тут довольно темно.

Похоже, МакКей принял это как "да". 

– Ну вот, когда туда доберешься, ты на месте. 

Секундная пауза, затем: 

– Ты уже там? 

– Как ты считаешь, с какой скоростью я лезу? – К боли в плечах добавилось ощущение, будто у него живьем сдирают кожу с ладоней. Тут бы очень пригодились перчатки. 

– Я не знаю, майор, потому что я внизу, а вы вверху, – в голосе ученого слышалась досада. Его явно до невозможности раздражала зависимость от Шеппарда. – Скажешь, когда доберешься, ОК?

Шеппард сохранял дыхание для карабканья, хотя и не надеялся, что отсутствие ответа заставит МакКея говорить меньше. 

– Майор? Майор? Ваше радио работает? Вы слышали последнюю часть?

С другой стороны… 

– Да, да, слышал. Почти на месте. Помолчи и дай мне залезть туда.

Гигантская труба, о которой говорил МакКей, находилась как раз над одним из этих мостиков. У которого не было никакого ограждения – похоже, эти Древние вообще не заботились о безопасности – и который был шириной всего пару футов. Шеппард глянул вниз в шахту и решил, что даже несмотря на его нечувствительность к высоте, ему бы не хотелось повторить это восхождение. 

Невероятно, но МакКей таки замолчал. Шеппард проверил, не выключилась ли часом его рация. 

– МакКей? Я на месте. 

– Опиши, что ты видишь? – нетерпеливо отозвался ученый. 

– Что-то конкретное? Или все? 

– Все. Если мне понадобятся детали, я скажу.

Шеппард ухватился рукой за стену, чтобы оглядеться вокруг более безопасно. – Так, ну ладно. Эта большая труба прямо у меня над головой. Она выходит из стены в таком металлическом кольце, или что-то в этом роде. Не вижу никаких швов. Я стою на узком выступе. Где-то внизу в районе ног линия огней… такие маленькие круглые огни, голубого цвета. 

– Видишь что-то похожее на панель доступа? – хотя в голосе МакКея по-прежнему слышалось нетерпение, похоже, пока он держал его под контролем. – Помнишь, они бывают разного типа... 

– Сейчас посмотрю, – поспешно сказал Шеппард, пытаясь сдержать еще один поток информации об электропроводке Древних. К собственному удивлению он обнаружил, что даже запомнил кое-что из бормотанья МакКея. – Да, вот что-то есть. Это та, которая с выемкой для руки, и – Ага! 

– Что? Ага что? – судя по звукам, МакКей практически подпрыгивал на месте. 

– Я коснулся ее, и она ушла вбок. Теперь тут светящиеся кристаллы. И еще маленький плоский экран, и какие-то огоньки. 

– Опиши их.

Он выполнил это, МакКей проинструктировал его, как, касаясь определенных точек экрана, вызвать на экран схемы. Шеппард начал ощущать себя устройством дистанционного управления, когда под управлением МакКея проверял целостность контрольных кристаллов. Когда он вынимал очередной кристалл из паза, под руками что-то вдруг ярко вспыхнуло, и он отпрянул от неожиданности. 

– Что? Что случилось? 

– Он заискрился, – Шеппард заметил маленькую, толщиной с волос, трещину в основании кристалла, и сказал об этом МакКею. 

– А! – громкое восклицание заставило Шеппарда поморщиться. – Вот в чем дело. Может, он был поврежден во время подъема города, или что-то сдвинулось за десять тысяч лет, или, черт возьми, Древние использовали нестандартный контактор. Но он вызвал короткое замыкание. Поэтому включилась система безопасности. 

– И что будем делать? У меня с собой нет другого кристалла. 

– Он тебе и не нужен. В системе полно дублирующих цепей. Надо только перераспределить их.

Шеппард сдвинул брови, забыв, что Родни не может его видеть. 

– Хм, МакКей, но я не знаю как. 

– А зачем тогда здесь я? Теперь слушай внимательно и постарайся ничего не сломать.

Через пару минут, следуя инструкциям МакКея, поменяв местами два кристалла и переправив несколько цепей, Шеппард глубоко засунул руку в недра панели, пытаясь достать очень упрямый кристалл. 

– Ты уверен, что я должен его вытащить? Кажется, он к этому нерасположен. Он очень крепко сидит. 

– Естественно, майор, – МакКей теперь расхаживал взад-вперед по дну шахты; он утверждал, что это помогает ему думать. Ритмичный стук его шагов слабо доносился по радио. – Да, именно его; ты видишь другие кристаллы, напрямую подсоединенные к главному управляющему реле? Мне кажется, нет! Выдерни его, и все! 

– Именно это я и делаю, – стиснул зубы Шеппард, и, ухватив упрямый кристалл получше, дернул что есть сил. Тот неожиданно легко подался, наверное, после предыдущих попыток он держался на волоске. Не ожидавший этого Шеппард, взмахнув рукой, невольно качнулся назад.

И сорвался вниз. 

В такие моменты мозг работает очень быстро. На мгновению Шеппарду показалось, что ему удастся сохранить равновесие, что у него есть все время мира чтобы успеть удержаться. К сожалению, его тело не успело с равной быстротой отреагировать, и секундой позже он окончательно потерял равновесие и рухнул в шахту. 

– Вот черт, – тихо сказал он, когда гравитация подхватила его.

Краем сознания услышав отчаянный крик МакКея: "Майор!", он полетел головой вниз на ожидающий сотнями футов внизу пол.

ГЛАВА 6

Стремительное движение Шеппарда навстречу дну шахты остановилось, но не так резко и кроваво, как он ожидал. Больше было похоже на то, что тонешь в меду – неожиданное ощущение, что что-то мягко тормозит его тело, пока он не остановился полностью. Он открыл глаза и понял, что это была плохая идея – он по-прежнему висел в воздухе головой вниз, глядя на пол шахты и крошечную фигурку МакКея внизу.

В наушнике частил голос МакКея: 

– Майор, я вас поймаю – нет, нет, 10 метров в секунду, это _очень_ плохая идея, эм, вы можете за что-нибудь схватиться, может, за стену шахты, господи, на какой вы высоте, отсюда кажется, что вы вообще не движетесь... Очень осторожно, боясь разрушить какое бы то ни было заклинание, удерживающее его от смерти, Шеппард потянулся к радио. 

– Так и есть. 

– …использовать как трамплин, или может у них есть дверь вроде "в случае падения выбейте стекло"… – а, вы что-то сказали? 

– Я не падаю, МакКей. Я парю в воздухе.

Родни умолк. Затем через минуту переспросил слабым голосом: 

– Паришь? 

– Да, в центре шахты, головой вниз. Очень неудобно, но извини, если мне не хочется сейчас двигаться и проверять, так как я понятия не имею, что меня держит. Есть идеи?

После паузы Родни щелкнул пальцами. 

– Ген! Майор, думаю, вы только что нашли их эскалатор. Сосредоточьтесь и подумайте о том, чтобы он вас развернул как надо. 

– Мне совсем не хочется делать что-либо, что может заставить мой полет вниз продолжиться, МакКей. 

– О, да… – не будь ребенком. Если он не реагирует на ментальные команды, то ты ничего не потеряешь, а если реагирует, то ты будешь в порядке, пока не станешь думать о падении. 

– Что в настоящий момент сложнее, чем ты думаешь, – заметил Шеппард, по-прежнему глядя на пол шахты. 

– Майор, если вы желаете там висеть, пока мы свяжемся с Элизабет и позовем морпехов с веревками… 

– Ладно, ладно, я концентрируюсь. – Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть пустоты внизу, и подумал: – _"разверни меня и поставь обратно на выступ"._

Странное ощущение парения в воздухе сменилось еще более странным ощущением движения – потому что ничто его не толкало, не прижимало, не было даже никакого ветра, как будто он не двигался вообще. Кровь отхлынула от головы, и открыв глаза он увидел, как плавно скользит по воздуху вверх прямо к тому выступу, с которого он сорвался. Облегченно вздохнув, он схватился за край выступа и забрался на него. 

– Майор? Это сработало?

Шеппард несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем ответить. 

– Да. Это сработало. Думаю, я даже знаю, _как_ это сработало. 

– Ну да, еще бы, – донесся саркастический ответ ученого. – Почему бы тебе не оставить гениальные идеи людям с соответствующими научными степенями, майор? 

– Думаю, это нечто вроде инерциальных демпферов на падл-джамперах, – невозмутимо продолжил Шеппард. – Мне казалось, что я вообще не двигаюсь. А если они могут удержать перегрузки в сотни g, почему бы им не остановить точно так же чье-нибудь падение в шахту.

Настало долгое молчание. Наконец МакКей сказал: 

\- Это возможно.

Шеппард усмехнулся в стену. 

– Хочешь сказать, что я прав? 

– Я сказал, что это возможно. Откуда мне знать? Я застрял тут внизу. Может, если бы я был наверху, то бы смог выяснить, что случилось с....ААА! 

– МакКей? Что случилось? – Единственным ответом было срывающееся дыхание. Шеппард повернулся, держась одной рукой за стену, пытаясь узнать, в чем дело – и едва не столкнулся со съежившимся напротив него МакКеем, который тут же мертвой хваткой вцепился в униформу Шеппарда. 

– МакКей? Родни? – Шеппард оторвал от себя ученого, пытаясь сделать это осторожно, чтобы не столкнуть их обоих с выступа. Лицо МакКея было абсолютно белым. – Как ты сюда… – он замолчал, поняв, что ответ здесь может быть только один.

МакКей пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем смог выговорить более-менее нормальным голосом: 

– Взлетел. Просто…просто взлетел. 

– Наверное, это услышало, как ты сказал или подумал, что хотел бы оказаться здесь, – Шеппард глянул вниз и остро пожалел об этом. Воспоминания о падении были еще слишком свежи. – Интересно, почему это не сработало в первый раз?

Родни судорожно вздохнул. 

– Думаю, потому что у вас есть ген, майор. Наверное, это одна из тех систем, которая работает, как только кто-то активирует ее. Или может быть, падение врубило ее автоматически. 

– Спускаться будет весело, – заметил Шеппард, взглянув в пропасть. 

– Я бы сейчас предпочел об этом не думать. Лучше я взгляну на – о Боже… – оглядываясь в поисках панели доступа, он случайно глянул вниз; вся краска отхлынула с его лица, и Шеппард поспешно придвинулся ближе на случай, если тот вдруг решит сорваться. Ему отнюдь не хотелось проверять _таким_ способом, сработает ли этот "подъемник" для человека без гена. Родни тем временем тяжело сглотнул, потихоньку приходя в себя. "Точно", – пробормотал он и скользящими шагами начал пробираться к контрольной панели, как можно сильнее прижимаясь к стене. Шеппард следовал за ним, готовый подхватить, если тот соскользнет. Через пару мгновений Родни это заметил и, подняв голову, сердито взглянул на Шеппарда. 

– Не нужно держать меня за руку, майор. Мы оба знаем… – он судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь отвести взгляд от пропасти. – Мы оба знаем, что со мной ничего не случится, если я упаду. 

– Нет, МакКей, мы этого не знаем. Во-первых, у меня есть ген, а у тебя нет, и страховочный механизм может просто тебя проигнорировать. 

– Он прекрасно сработал всего десять минут назад, и прекрати ты наконец упоминать этот несчастный ген! – МакКей возобновил продвижение к панели доступа. – Кстати, а ты знаешь, – спросил он почти нормальным разговорным тоном, – что Беккет работает над инъецируемой формой гена? И догадайся, кто вызвался на первое человеческое испытание? Скоро ты станешь куда менее уникальным типом, чем сейчас. 

– Инъецируемый ген? – Шеппард обдумывал это, пока они продолжали движение. – Это возможно? 

– Что, чувствуете угрозу, майор?

Шеппард рассмеялся.

– Да, потому что мне нравятся ночные вылазки на окраину города. Я буду по ним скучать.

Родни начал было язвительно отвечать, но тут добрался до контрольной панели и замолчал на середине фразы. 

– Черт возьми, майор! Вы неплохо порезвились с этой штукой, да? Нельзя было быть хоть чуть-чуть аккуратнее? 

– Имеешь в виду, когда я пытался уцепиться за что-нибудь, балансируя на краю пропасти, МакКей? 

– На приборной панели нет ничего, что могло быть выдержать ваш вес, майор. 

– Ну, извини, что у меня в голове были другие вещи, чем логический анализ ситуации, Родни, например, неминуемая смерть!

МакКей протянул руку и нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами. 

– Ладно, давай кристалл. 

– Какой кристалл?

Физик закатил глаза. – Который ты вытащил отсюда перед тем как упал, неужели не ясно?

Шеппард неверяще уставился на него. 

– Ты считаешь, он все еще у меня? 

– Хочешь сказать, что это нет так? 

– МакКей! Я падал с сотни метров! 

– Ну он определенно не упал. Я бы это заметил.

Одна и та же мысль пришла в голову обоим, и оба взглянули вниз; Шеппард придержал МакКея за плечо. Поскольку кристалл был полупрозрачным, его сложно было заметить в тусклом свете, однако приглядевшись, Шеппард наконец заметил его – он парил в воздухе парой футов ниже них. Его можно было даже достать отсюда. Шеппард осторожно опустился на колени, затем лег на живот и потянулся за повисшим в воздухе кристаллом. Через минуту он триумфально помахал им перед лицом ошарашенного МакКея.

Ученый умудрился закрыть рот и без единого слова взял кристалл. 

– Это круто, – сказал Шеппард. Он поглядел вниз; привыкнув к мысли, что падение не убьет его, он обнаружил, что ему начинает это по-настоящему нравиться. – Представь – никаких веревок, никаких сломанных ногтей – просто повисаешь в воздухе, когда хочешь передохнуть… 

– Если бы я разделял твою дурацкую уверенность, – пробормотал позади МакКей. Шеппард услышал щелчок и приглушенное чертыханье, потом МакКей сказал: – Вот оно. К счастью, эти повреждения оказались не так серьезны, как выглядели. Думаю, я прекрасно обошел эту цепь.

Шеппард выпрямился и посмотрел на светящиеся кристаллы. 

– Так оно работает? 

– Вопрос на пятьдесят тысяч долларов, да? – МакКей переключил радио на общий канал. – Зелен… о, черт. Я же отослал его спать, – он хлопнул ладонью по лбу. – Там нет никого, чтобы проверить.

Шеппард пожал плечами. 

– Мы можем вернуться. 

– А потом опять тащиться сюда, если оно не заработает? Не лучшая идея, – вздохнув, он включил радио. – Гродин, ты слышишь?

Ответ пришел почти немедленно. 

– Слышу. Как там дела? 

– Мы готовы к запуску. Проблема в том, что никто не может его включить, – МакКей автоматически начал было расхаживать по узкому выступу, взглянул вниз, сглотнул и остановился. 

– Я не могу пойти сам, но могу кого-нибудь послать, – предложил Гродин. 

– Было бы здорово, Питер, спасибо. Это очень просто; нужно только нажать на кнопку. 

– Буду держать вас в курсе. Конец связи. 

– И что теперь? – спросил Шеппард. 

– Будем ждать.

Пилот сел на край мостика, свесив ноги вниз. Подняв голову, он поймал пораженный взгляд МакКея. 

– Это опасно, – решительно сказал Родни. 

– Конечно, безопасно. Ты же видел, что случилось, когда я упал. 

– И ты считаешь, что это будет случаться каждый раз? А если вдруг сбой энергии? А если оно ловит тебя только один раз, потому что они считали, что не найдется такого идиота, который умудрится свалиться дважды? 

– Когда-нибудь слышал о том, чтобы испытать судьбу, МакКей? 

– Когда-нибудь слышали о благоразумии и предусмотрительности, майор?

Шеппард передернул плечами и привалился к стене, закинув руки за голову. – Можешь стоять, если хочешь, а я намерен устроиться поудобнее, – он лукаво ухмыльнулся, глядя на раздраженного МакКея. 

– Ладно, не рассчитывай, что я брошусь тебя ловить, если ты свалишься, – осторожно придерживаясь за стену, Родни развернулся, глядя на светящиеся цепи в панели доступа. – Я просто использую это время для сбора необходимых нам знаний о электропроводке Древних, пока ты бездельничаешь. 

Улыбка Шеппарда пропала, когда он заметил, что рука Родни на контрольной панели слегка дрожит. 

– Если ты чувствуешь себя так же, как я, то ты до смерти устал и все равно половины не запомнишь. Садись, МакКей. Чем сильней ты устанешь, тем больше вероятность того, что ты свалишься. 

– Мне не нужны твои лекции, – упрямо ответил Родни.

Шеппард пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

– Как хочешь.

Настала тишина. Расслабившись, Шеппард постепенно начал проваливаться в сон. Потом что-то толкнуло его, и, открыв глаза, он увидел, как Родни очень осторожно устраивается рядом на краю выступа. 

– Уже выяснил все что можно о технологии Древних? 

– Поверь мне, если бы у меня был выбор, я бы сел от тебя как можно дальше, но на этой штуке очень сложно двигаться, – он махнул на узкий выступ. – Если уж выбирать между тобой и падением вниз, я выберу тебя. Но с очень небольшим преимуществом. 

– Ничего с тобой не случится, если ты упадешь. Ты знаешь это. Просто не веришь. 

– Это разве не ты пытался меня убедить, что это может меня убить? 

– Если уж оно поймало кристалл, не могу поверить, чтобы не поймало тебя. Как я и сказал, ты просто не доверяешь.

Родни закатил глаза. 

– Я не собираюсь слепо доверять свою жизнь технологии десятитысячелетней давности. Я пока еще…ах да, в здравом уме, нет? 

– Разве не это мы делаем каждый раз, проходя через Врата? 

– Говори за себя. Я это делал только раз.

Шеппард поднял палец. 

– Пока да, но это скоро изменится, забыл? 

– В настоящий момент – пытаюсь забыть. – Родни попытался чуть изменить позицию, вцепившись обеими руками в край выступа. Шеппард заметил побелевшие костяшки пальцев. Эта напряженная поза явно стоила ему больших усилий. 

– Послушай, МакКей, расслабься. Ты никуда не падаешь. Подумай о чем-нибудь другом. 

– О чем-нибудь другом? – МакКей ткнул на пропасть внизу. – О чем же, например? 

– _I spy, with my little eye…_ [1] 

– Пристрели меня, – простонал Родни. 

– Что-то на букву Т. 

– Труба. 

– Черт. Ладно, твой ход. 

Родни испустил страдальческий вздох. 

– Это немыслимо. Не могу представить, что я это делаю. Я вижу, и так далее, что-то на букву C. 

– Выступ. [2]Давай, Родни, придумай что-нибудь посложнее.

МакКей довольно улыбнулся. 

– Это не выступ. 

– Кристалл? [3] 

– Неплохо, но нет. 

– Гм. Что тут еще начинается с С? Потолок? [4]

Родни ткнул пальцем в темноту. 

– Мы даже не знаем, есть ли он тут. 

– Значит, не потолок. Ну ладно, сдаюсь, что это? 

– Углерод. [5] 

– Углерод? Как в шахтах? 

– Как один из элементов, из которых состоит человеческое тело. Не упоминая диоксида углерода в воздухе. В этой шахте с тонну углерода. 

– Но это молекула. Это жульничество. 

– Углерод – это атом, майор. Вы что, серьезно этого не знали? – МакКей ткнул в него пальцем. – Твой ход. 

– И все-таки ты жульничаешь, – сказал Шеппард. Он огляделся вокруг. – Что-то на букву W. 

– Стена. [6] 

– Ааргх. 

– Можно было хотя бы попытаться придумать что-то поинтереснее, майор. 

– Здесь нет ничего. Это же шахта. 

– Но у меня почему-то не возникает проблем, – невинным тоном ответил МакКей. 

– Потому что ты жульничаешь. 

– А что ты жалуешься? Эта глупая игра была твоей идеей. Я вижу что-то на букву G.

Шеппард усмехнулся. – Компьютерного маньяка. [7] 

– Ха-ха. Нет. 

– М-м…Перила? [8]Правда, их здесь нет. 

– Нет. 

– Сдаюсь. Кажется, мне не понравится ответ, да? 

– Гравитация, [9]– с триумфом сказал МакКей. 

– Ты не можешь видеть гравитацию! 

– Я не должен ее видеть, чтобы знать, что она есть. Тот факт, что мы не взлетаем над этим выступом, подтверждает это. 

Шеппард постарался принять более комфортное положение. 

– Кажется, у тебя проблемы с пониманием духа игры.

МакКей скрестил руки и довольно улыбнулся. 

– Ты просто завидуешь, потому что я выигрываю.

Шеппард серьезно обдумал, не спихнуть ли МакКея с выступа – при допущении, что это ему не повредит, но заставит хоть на пару минут замолчать – когда ожила рация. 

– Доктор МакКей? Это Гродин. Вы меня слышите?

Шеппард беззвучно просигналил: "Гродин начинается с Г!" МакКею, который попытался игнорировать его жесты. 

– Это МакКей. Продолжайте. 

– Мы готовы к запуску. Кэрол внизу в устройстве сброса сточных вод и ждет ваших инструкций. 

Кэрол. Шеппард попытался вспомнить лицо, но не смог. Он все еще знакомился и со своими подчиненными, что уж говорить о гражданских. Краем уха он слушал, как МакКей нетерпеливо объясняет женщине, что делать – это оказалось немного сложнее, чем просто нажать одну кнопку, но лишь немного. Потом настала тишина. 

– И что? – поторопил МакКей. 

– Я не вижу красных огней, – сказал Гродин. – Кэрол? 

– На вид все в норме.

Шеппард нетерпеливо наклонился вперед, заметив, что МакКей сделал то же самое. Сдвинув на миг набок микрофон, он пробормотал, усмехнувшись: – Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком уж возбуждены? 

– Действительно? Майор, можно прожить три дня без воды, и пару недель без еды, но без ванных... – он замолчал, когда в наушнике раздался триумфальный выкрик Гродина. 

_-Работает!_

МакКей выдохнул с явным облегчением. 

– Слава богу. Слава богу. Питер, я смогу добраться до центра города не раньше чем через час. Можешь послать кого-нибудь испытать ванные в разных секторах, прежде чем делать объявление на весь город? 

– Кэрол может сделать это на пути в зал Врат. 

– Хорошо. Отлично. Конец связи.

Он отключил рацию и, в изнеможении привалившись к стене, закрыл глаза. Накопившаяся усталость, которую он сдерживал весь этот долгий день, вдруг явно проявилась в его позе и фигуре. 

– Хорошая работа, – тихо сказал Шеппард.

Какой-то момент он думал, что Родни его не услышал. Но тот приоткрыл один глаз, угол рта изогнулся в улыбке. И все, слова были не нужны. Они снова сидели в тишине, обусловленной отчасти усталостью, отчасти неожиданным комфортом в присутствии друг друга. 

Оба встрепенулись, услышав чуть искаженный помехами голос Гродина: 

– Внимание, жители Атлантиса. Водопроводная система готова к использованию. Пожалуйста, возобновите нормальную деятельность. Спасибо. 

– И последующий наплыв опять отрубит всю систему, – простонал Родни.

Шеппард, усмехнувшись, потянулся и поднялся на ноги. 

– Что ж, МакКей, это было весело, но завтра я веду отряд морпехов через Врата в семь утра, и мне хотелось бы хотя бы пару часов перед этим поспать. – Он протянул руку, помогая ученому подняться на ноги. 

– Куда вы идете? В смысле, завтра?

Шеппард дернул плечом. 

– На планету, о которой сообщила Тейла, договориться о поставках продовольствия. Кстати, ты знаком с Тейлой? Атозианкой? 

– Та рыжеволосая, с которой ты был на вечеринке в первую ночь? 

– Мы только друзья, – прервал Шеппард. 

– Ну да, я всегда разглядываю грудь у своих друзей. Конечно, не могу тебя винить, она у нее такая… – Родни помахал перед собой руками, иллюстрируя свои слова.

Шеппард подавил смех. 

– Будь осторожен, МакКей. Она бьет людей палками. Больно. У меня есть синяки в доказательство. – Под изумленно-веселым взглядом Родни он быстро добавил: – На тренировке. Мы тренировались. Она показывала мне всякие штуки со своими палками. 

– С чьими палками? 

– У тебя порой бывают удивительно грязные мысли, МакКей. 

– И это говорит человек, который провел шесть часов в галактике Пегас и уже подцепил горячую инопланетную красотку? – в его взгляде появилась слабая надежда. – Та планета, куда вы идете завтра…на ней ведь нет инопланетных красоток?

Шеппард лукаво усмехнулся. 

– Ну, Тейла, очевидно, будет… И что ты имеешь в виду под "куда ВЫ идете"? Ты хотел сказать, "куда МЫ идем"?

На лице Родни была странная смесь нервозности, раздражения и надежды. – Когда ты сказал…в смысле, я думал, ты имеешь в виду когда-нибудь, то есть… я думал… 

– Слишком занят завтра? 

– Ну, безумно занят, майор, – он вдруг глянул на Шеппарда и улыбнулся. – Но я выкрою время. Пару часов. В семь часов, ты сказал? 

– В семь часов, – подтвердил Шеппард и глянул вниз. – Думаю, чтобы иметь возможность хоть немного сегодня поспать, нам надо спускаться.

МакКей тоже глянул вниз и побледнел. 

– Тогда лучше мне начать слезать. 

– Ты не сможешь спуститься вниз по лестнице, Родни. Сомневаюсь, смог бы я сам это сделать в нынешнем состоянии. Давай, раз ты взлетел вверх – сможешь и слететь вниз. Я тебя придержу на случай, если это сработает только для меня. – Он протянул руку.

МакКей попытался отодвинуться как можно дальше и от края выступа, и от Шеппарда, но на узком выступе сделать это было затруднительно, так что максимум, чего ему удалось добиться – это вжаться в стену. 

– Нет. Ни за что. Я не собираюсь прыгать с сотни метров в надежде, что какое-то невидимое поле меня подхватит. Мои мозги слишком важны, чтобы разлететься брызгами по полу Атлантиса.

Шеппард прикусил губу, чтобы не фыркнуть, понимая, что это едва ли неудачная шутка – похоже, ученый действительно был напуган до чертиков. – Всего один решительный шаг, МакКей.

Родни фыркнул, хотя сарказму не удалось спрятать страх. 

– Ну, если бы вы меня знали, майор – в чем, я должен добавить, я сомневаюсь, несмотря на последнюю пару дней – вы бы знали, что я к этому не склонен. 

– Доверься мне. 

– Я не… не очень в этом силен, майор. 

– Может, пора попробовать. – Шеппард снова протянул руку.

МакКей судорожно вздохнул – и сделал маленький шажок вперед, позволив Шеппарду обхватить его запястья. – Ты уверен, что ты меня держишь? – потребовал он. – Ты удержишь, если я начну падать? Похоже, что ты вообще держишь только мою куртку. У меня руки могут выскользнуть из рукавов... 

– Родни. Успокойся. Нужно просто шагнуть вперед и подумать о плавном и медленном спуске вниз, как…как… – подходящее сравнение оказалось подобрать не так-то просто. Он не мог придумать ничего, что бы летело медленно и осторожно; все летающие штуки, с которыми он имел дело, были быстрыми, мощными и громкими.

...пух одуванчика? – страх в голосе МакКея сменился явной насмешкой. – Бабочка? Птичье перо? 

– ...как парашютист в затяжном прыжке, – закончил наконец Шеппард, довольный, что смог придумать что-то, что спускалось по воздуху действительно плавно и при этом не являлось безнадежно женским. – Ладно, на счет три. Раз, два... 

– Постой, я не... 

Но несмотря на протест, МакКей сделал шаг вперед следом за Шеппардом – и воздух поддержал их. Они начали медленно опускаться вниз.

Это не было похоже на полет пуха одуванчика и даже парашютиста – скорее, на погружение в жидкую грязь, подумал Шеппард. Не было вообще никаких ощущений, кроме слабого сопротивления воздуха. Но постепенно плавно и медленно они приближались к земле, и Шеппард почувствовал, как напряженные мышцы Родни расслабились под его рукой 

– Видишь? – улыбаясь, спросил он ученого. – Разве это не здорово?

Помедлив минуту, МакКей улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Да, – согласился он, оглядывая медленно уплывающие вверх стены шахты, покрытые светящимися огнями. – Это чертовски здорово, майор.

Они коснулись пола так легко, как…еще какая-то легкая штука кроме пуха одуванчика, подумал Шеппард. Он выпустил руку Родни – даже не осознавал, что до сих пор держал – и задрал голову, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на шахту. Отсюда он не мог разглядеть выступа, на котором они сидели всего пару минут назад. Слишком далеко. 

– Надо будет сюда вернуться и выяснить, как это работает, – задумчиво сказал Родни. 

– Я же тебе сказал – инерциальные демпферы.

Ученый одарил его колючим взглядом, затем снова посмотрел в шахту – и вместо ожидаемого Шеппардом язвительного ответа просто сказал: "Может быть". Что, надо полагать, на языке МакКея, который Шеппард быстро осваивал, означало "Ты прав". 

Улыбаясь сам себе, Шеппард начал идти; через пару мгновений Родни последовал за ним. 

– Ну так, – начал Родни после того, как они молча прошли некоторое расстояние. Голос его звучал неуверенно. – Если мы отходим в семь, тогда нужно сначала поесть, может – часов в шесть? 

– Звучит неплохо. Встретимся в столовой в шесть, МакКей.

Углом глаза Шеппард поймал улыбку Родни. 

– Я приду, майор.

 

The End

 

_1\. Приглашение к игре, которая заключается в том, что один участник загадывает какой-то предмет в пределах видимости, а другой должен его отгадать по первой букве._

_2\. Catwalk_

_3\. Cristall_

_4\. Ceiling_

_5\. Carbon_

_6\. Wall_

_7\. Geek_

_8\. Guardrail_

_9\. Gravity_


End file.
